


In For A Pound

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_yule_balls, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: "You may go now. I don't want to see you back in detention again." James mutely picked up his bag, heeding Teddy's instructions. "Walk back to Gryffindor Tower, no stopping anywhere. I want to imagine you with come dripping down your legs."





	In For A Pound

**Author's Note:**

> The summary to any story is something I totally suck at. This summary implies that the fic is 30k of PWP and while the story contains porn there is certainly a plot to go with it. The plot revolves around Teddy and the trials he faces as a new teacher at Hogwarts, including an attraction he has to James who is in his seventh year at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Written for HP_Yule_Balls 2008 where it was originally titled "The Fall." 
> 
> A million thank yous to tailoredshirt and trubbleclef, where would this fic be without you? Also thank you to midnitemaraud_r who despite almost dying still came through and was fantastic. And lastly to torino10154 who thought the Ludo Bagman idea was as hilarious as I thought it was.

"Really? Blimey!" Harry hugged Teddy. "That's brilliant." 

Teddy could feel his hair turning cardinal red, the colour it turned when he felt most happy; or rather, beyond happy — in this case, complete elation — complementing the rather stupid grin on his face. 

"Teddy, congratulations!" Ginny said, hugging Teddy next.

"Let's have a drink," Harry said, going to the cabinet.

"Call the children first, they'll want to hear," Ginny said. 

Harry leaned his head out of the lounge and called up the stairs for the children to come down. He then resumed his task of pouring celebratory drinks. 

"How was your holiday?" Teddy asked. Harry shook his head, chuckling, as Ginny grumbled.

"When the kids weren't arguing it was fine; unfortunately, that was a rarity. Oh, Harry, pour James a drink too, I don't want to hear anything about not being treated like an adult." 

Harry handed Teddy a tumbler, then returned to the cabinet to pour one more drink.

"What's the matter?" Al said, shuffling in the room, pushing his glasses further up on his face. "Oh, Teddy's here. I thought–"

"Teddy!" Lily squealed as she entered the room and rushed over, pushing past Al, to give Teddy a hug. 

"What now?" James asked, the last to enter the lounge. 

"Teddy's here," Al said, elbowing James in the ribs as if to remind him to have manners. 

"I can see _that_. He's always here though. It's not anything for Dad to bother us over," 

James said rather carelessly. When Albus snorted and looked away from his brother to roll his eyes, Teddy saw James sneak an annoyed look at him.

"Teddy has something to tell you," Ginny said proudly. 

"It looks like it's good news," James said when his father handed him a drink. 

"I want some!" Lily protested before Teddy could even start. "Why does James get some and I don't?"

"Oh, God, not again," Teddy heard Harry grumble under his breath. 

"Shut up, Lily, I'm not complaining and I'm older than you," Albus said, plopping down on the sofa.

"You're not complaining because I said something first. You know you want some, too." 

"Would you two shut it and stop arguing?" James said irritably. "It's all I've listened to for the past two weeks." 

"Yeah, and you _never_ argue," Lily snorted. 

"Everyone quiet!" Ginny snapped. "We've all had it with each other, but stop long enough not to ruin Teddy's moment." 

"Sorry," Albus muttered as Lily gave Teddy her most apologetic look. James merely shrugged. He did not give apologies so easily. 

Teddy smiled; this sort of silly bickering held an odd comfort for him. It made him feel a part of the family that they were all willing to have no barriers with him. "Are we all ready then?" They all nodded. "I'm going back to Hogwarts." 

"What?" James and Albus said at the same time.

"Better get used to calling Teddy 'Professor Lupin'," Ginny said. "He's going to be your new Transfiguration teacher."

"Wow!" "Brilliant!" "No way!" the kids all said at the same time. Lily gave Teddy another hug as she giggled happily.

Harry raised his glass; Teddy, Ginny and James did as well. "To Professor Lupin!" Harry said, and the others echoed him, adding cheers and cries of "Here, here!" to the clink of glass. 

Teddy could feel the deep tones of James's voice vibrate across the room to him, and he raised his glass to his lips. As he swallowed, he chanced his first look at James, who was staring intently at him over the rim of his own tumbler, his blue eyes dark as night. Teddy coughed and looked away, feeling his cheeks betray him by warming slightly, and hoped it would be written off to the effects of the Firewhisky. 

Teddy stayed at the Potters later than he had anticipated. They talked about Teddy's new post and how lucky he was to get it at such a young age. Harry also told him about the family holiday to Italy he'd missed, which, after hearing the entire story, Teddy was glad he had declined the invitation. 

Feeling warm and sleepy from three, or possibly four, glasses of Firewhisky, Teddy decided it was best to go. Harry looked exhausted, stifling a yawn, and everyone else had already gone up to bed. He said goodnight to Harry, let himself out the front door, and nearly tripped down the narrow front steps. James sat there waiting for him.

"Thought you were asleep," Teddy said, looking down at the messy dark hair. 

"No, I've been waiting for you."

"Have you?" Teddy said evenly. 

James stood, looking intently at Teddy. He had a lean build like his father, but was an inch or so taller, which made him taller than Teddy as well, but not by much. A flirtatious half-smile slid across James's lips. 

"Thought we'd talk." 

Teddy put his hands in his pockets, trying to appear as if he hadn't a clue what James could want. It was difficult; he knew this was coming but hadn't expected it so soon. 

James snaked his arm around Teddy's waist, leaning in for a kiss. Teddy pulled back.

"What are you—?" Teddy began to say at the same time James said, "What's wrong?" 

Teddy took the moment of slight confusion to pull fully away from James. 

"James, you can't be expecting us to snog," Teddy said. His tone came out more mocking than he had intended but he knew he had to be firm with James. 

"What do you mean I can't expect us to _snog_? That's what we were doing last time we were alone," James pointed out stubbornly . 

"That was one time. I was pissed, you were pissed, and…"

James's brows shot up angrily. "And what?"

"I wasn't your Professor at that point." Teddy looked down and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. 

"You aren't my Professor now either." James leaned in again. Warm breath brushed Teddy's cheek, followed by the soft rasp of James's stubbled chin, and softer lips. Teddy inhaled sharply, his mouth falling open as he remembered their previous encounter, and James's wicked tongue… 

Perhaps James was remembering too, because in the next moment he deftly slid that tongue into Teddy's mouth. 

Teddy couldn't think about anything but the wet heat from James's mouth covering his own. James shifted his weight, pressing closer to Teddy, and Teddy put his arm on James's lower back, bringing him closer. He slipped his hand under James's t-shirt, feeling his skin under the pads of his fingers. James moaned, and the moan somehow brought Teddy back to himself. 

_Damn it._ He wasn't supposed to do this. He told himself he wouldn't. It was only James, whom he had known forever, a good friend. Only James, his godfather's son who was practically like a brother…

Teddy pulled away. "James. Stop." 

"Why?" James asked, his voice husky as he brushed the tip of his nose on the underside of Teddy's jaw and refused to let go. "Thought about this the whole time I was on holiday. Wanked every day thinking about the way you pressed me against that wall." 

Teddy' swallowed thickly, his throat dry and his cock seeming to throb beneath his clothes. 

"Enough. It was a mistake" He was forceful but didn't yell. James was out drinking with Teddy and his friends, and things got out of control when Teddy tried to walk them back to his flat. "It was nothing."

"Your prick pressing against my leg didn't feel like nothing." 

"What?"

"Fucking hell, I'm not a child, Teddy. I know what a cock feels like. You were hard as a rock, practically humping my leg." James's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms defiantly. 

"I was drunk. Very, very drunk."

"That doesn't mean you didn't want it, want me."

James had always been a cocky bastard, too big for his boots. He might have been seventeen now, but Teddy was six years his senior and wasn't going to take this arguing from him. He needed to stop it now. 

"There's nothing between us, James. You're my…my friend, like always, but I'm going to be your teacher now so there can _not_ be anything else," Teddy said, staring intently into James's eyes so he would know he meant it. 

"I have to pretend that nothing ever happened, that it's just us, Teddy and James like always, that's it?" James's voice was doubtful. 

"No pretending, that's all there is." 

The muscles in James's jaw flexed as he glared at Teddy. "Fine. Night, Teddy." 

"Night." 

James went inside, all but slamming the door behind him. 

"Shit," Teddy breathed before Disapparating back to his flat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bumphing." The stone gargoyle suddenly came to life and sprung out of the way. Teddy stepped on the moving golden stairs and, reaching the top, knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Headmaster called. 

Teddy walked into the office, which looked the same as it had when he was a student, its yellow carpets with various black chairs and tables scattered about the room. 

"Professor Lupin, so nice to have you here." The Headmaster put his quill down and rose from behind the desk to welcome Teddy. They shook hands, and the Headmaster gestured for him to sit, offering him a cup of tea. Teddy thanked him as he handed over the mug. 

"Thank you, Professor Bagman. Bet you never thought you'd ask me to come back so soon," Teddy said grinning.

"Bet?" the Headmaster said, somewhat alarmed. "No no no, I would never bet. Not a good idea at all. _Gambling_ \- very seedy. Very seedy indeed." Teddy felt his lips twitch; he took a sip of his tea to hide his smile. 

Professor Bagman beamed widely at Teddy. "What brings you to Hogwarts two weeks before term starts, Teddy?" 

"Wanted some quiet to make sure my lessons plans are in order, prepared for the year," Teddy explained, setting down his cup and crossing his legs. 

"Virgo?" 

"No sir, Aries." 

"Hmm, right, of course. Virgos are very prepared sort, like things in order. Or so Professor Brown informs me." Professor Bagman leaned back, resting his hands on his belly. 

"Ah," Teddy said, nodding. "Divination never held much interest for me." 

"Nor myself, but we all concede to listen to things for one reason or another." Professor Bagman cleared his throat, and Teddy thought he saw his face pink slightly. 

"I wanted to ask something, sir," Teddy said, getting to the point of his visit. "I wanted to know why you hired me. After all, I'm young to be a professor." 

"How old are you? Twenty-three? Twenty-four?" 

"Twenty-three. I remember all of my professors being _old_. Maybe the students will think I'm _old_." Teddy laughed to himself, imagining what his students would think of him. 

"You are, first of all, a talented young man," Professor Bagman said. "Your natural talents aside, you have an aptitude for Transfiguration I have rarely seen. This is also not your first teaching job." 

"No, sir. I taught at a very small school in France for a year and was a private tutor before that, for a lot of subjects, actually." 

"You are well travelled and well learned. This is not a post you've acquired without merit. You are also not the youngest professor for Hogwarts to hire. I also believe in giving people chances, as Merlin knows I've had my fair share. You're not much of a risk, however. You will do wonderfully." 

"Thank you." Teddy felt slightly uncomfortable getting such high praise before he'd even taught his first class, but it bolstered his confidence nonetheless. 

Professor Bagman sipped his tea, and was quiet for a few moments, staring off toward the window. 

"I'd better go unpack," Teddy said, setting his tea down and standing to go. 

"You're father was a professor, is that correct?" Professor Bagman asked, coming out of his thoughts. 

"Yes sir, he taught Dark Arts. Defence." 

"Was he a good professor?"

"I've been told by several people he was the best they ever had." 

"Then perhaps teaching is another inherited talent of yours. You will do very well, just as your father did," the Headmaster asserted, standing to walk Teddy to the door. "And yes, the students will think you _very_ old, no matter what."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**First Term**

Teddy wasn't usually vain, but he stood in front of the mirror examining his appearance for the fifth time this morning. He was nervous for the first day, more so than he had been his first day as a student. His stomach was so knotted he hadn't even gone down to breakfast, and sat in his rooms instead, sipping his morning cup of coffee while his leg shook agitatedly.

He checked his watch, straightened his robes one last time, and grabbed his old battered briefcase. The peeling letters embossed on the case were not his initials; they were his father's, Professor R. J. Lupin. He and Harry had found the case, along with several more of his father's belongings, when they were cleaning out Grimmauld Place. Teddy had kept it all this time, repairing only the hinges and the lock. Every gouge in the leather, every nick, every scrape - they were made by his father and it made Teddy feel connected to the man he never really knew. 

Teddy smiled as he left his room; maybe today, if his dad were here, he'd be proud of him. There was a secret place inside of Teddy, deep in his heart, where he still felt ten years old and his father was still the greatest man who had ever lived. He had grown up without the usual parental expectations, but he still liked to think he was pleasing them in some way. 

The first class Teddy had was the Slytherin and Hufflepuff fifth years. Teddy wasn't especially keen on having his first class be such a large group, but it was a good opportunity to prove he could control a class.

He walked into the room full of chattering fifth years, over-excited from their first day of school. As he entered the room some of the chatter quieted, but not all. Teddy strode to the front of the class and placed his briefcase on the desk. 

As he turned and looked at the room, everyone went silent. 

"Good morning and welcome to your first day of Transfiguration. I'll take the register then we'll start with today's lesson." Teddy went down the list name by name. When he reached 'Malfoy, Scorpius', he didn't pause, continuing quickly to 'Meecham, Malificent', but couldn't help wonder what Scorpius was like. They were the grandchildren of sisters, and he knew their grandmothers would get together twice a month for tea. Their relationship wasn't exactly warm and loving, but they were the only survivors of their generation from a long line of Blacks. They persevered through their bimonthly teas for that reason alone. Did Scorpius know their grandmothers had tea, trading stories of their grandsons? 

Teddy got to the end of the roll and put the parchment down on his desk. "Books away. Today's will be a practical lesson. However, before we begin, as you know, you'll be sitting for your O.W.L. exams at the end of the year." The class groaned, but he ignored them, continuing to impress upon them the importance of hard work, and his confidence in their ability to achieve a passing mark. "Those of you who wish to continue to N.E.W.T. level will need to obtain at least Exceeds Expectations, so bear that in mind. 

"Right. Now that we've got that straight, on the board you will see a list of five items and the items that correspond to them." Teddy pointed his wand at the board and the list of five items appeared. "You should all know by this point how to transfigure these things into what I have listed on the other corresponding list. Pair up," he said, pointing his wand and sending trays of the items from the side table zooming to every other desk. "You have until the end of the class to complete the list." 

"Sir?" A mousy brown-haired girl raised her hand. "We aren't used to doing those sorts of things on the first day."

"You'll all do fine, I'm sure. I will be around to observe and help as needed. Now pair up." 

By the end of the lesson only a handful of students were able to transfigure every object, and all but one student was able to transfigure the matchstick into a needle. They should have all been able to do that task; it was a _First_ year requirement. 

The next day Teddy had his first class with one of the Potters. The class of fifth year Gryffindors, like every other class, had grumbled when Teddy asked for a practical example of their abilities. Truth be told, by this point Teddy was a little irritated with the whinging. 

That afternoon he had his seventh year N.E.W.T. students, who were the first students not to complain outright when Teddy set them to their task. Not even James, who sat slouched in his chair, had any reaction. This surprised Teddy. 

Teddy thought that as the students settled into the year there would be fewer complaints and they would easily meet his expectations. There _were_ fewer verbal complaints as the term progressed, not as many grumbles; but at the end of the third week when he gave out the first essay assignment, the looks on the students' faces could best be described with the word 'mutinous'. 

"Albus," Teddy said as the students gathered their things. Albus threw his supplies in his bag and told his friends he'd catch up.

"Yes, sir?" Albus answered. 

"Can I ask you a question? Because maybe I've forgotten something, and you can help." 

"Okay," Albus said slowly. 

"Does everyone complain so much in all of your classes?" Teddy asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"Every time I give an assignment I get looks like I'm about to be disembowelled." Teddy chuckled at what he meant to be a joke, but Albus gave him a guilty sort of face. "What?" 

"We're mates, right, you and me?" Albus said after deliberating for a moment. 

"Yeah, of course." Teddy leaned back on his desk. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"You know, with you being a professor and all. Anyway, Teddy, here's the thing." Albus paused for one moment then spoke very quickly. "You give a lot of work, and not like the rest of the teachers. You have weekly projects, biweekly essays that require a minimum of twenty-four inches—twenty-four is a lot. We have a review test every week, all that and sometimes you give us more work. It's a lot for one class."

"My N.E.W.T. level students don't complain," Teddy said, curious more than anything. 

Albus shrugged. "Maybe they just expect more work." 

"Think I expect too much?" 

"Not my place to say. We get along all right, could be worse, yeah?" Albus smiled easily but somehow it didn't make Teddy feel better. He was mentally running over his curriculum trying to see where he went wrong. Everything seemed correctly in place for each year. He had worked hard when he was a student and he certainly hadn't complained like this. 

"Right, Al, could be worse." Teddy tried to smile but he felt a little dispirited; he was a good teacher, he knew he was. "Thanks." 

"Hey, no problem, see you later." Albus left to catch up with his friends while Teddy sat on the edge of his desk for a long time, thinking about what Albus had told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor Lupin?"

Teddy looked up from the book he was reading. 

"Yes, Ms Hopkins, come in." He stood from his chair, quickly removing the bottle of gin that sat atop his desk. It was a bit early in the day to be drinking. 

The stick-thin brunette turned to close the office door behind her. 

"Please leave that open if you would, Ms Hopkins." She turned back, looking confused. "Unless it's a very private matter, I would prefer the door stay open." 

She let go of the handle and took one of the seats adjacent to Teddy's desk, while Teddy sat back down and waited. She looked down at her lap, fumbling with her hands, teeth worrying her lower lip. 

"I don't bite, Ms Hopkins. You don't have to look so nervous," Teddy said, smiling congenially. She looked up shyly, and her cheeks pinked as Teddy widened his smile. 

"I was wondering if I could have an extension on my essay, sir?" she said quickly, then resumed looking down at her lap. 

"Is there perhaps a reason why you need the extension?" Teddy asked, raising his brow. 

She bit her lip again and frowned. "Er, it's a lot of work, sir." 

"You've done essays before. Why is this one particularly challenging?" 

She glanced up at him through her fringe. "There's a lot of work for your class," she said slowly, "and with my other classes, I, er, well, I have a lot of work this year." 

"This is your O.W.L. year, correct? I'm afraid you will find all of the work this year very demanding," Teddy said sympathetically.

"Yes," she said, her voice shaking. She sniffed and quickly looked away. 

Teddy's eyes widened. Shit, she was starting to cry. "Is everything all right, Ms Hopkins?" He stood and walked around his desk, conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. 

"School is always a lot of work," she cried. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "I was going to do the essay last night, I swear. Then I found out Hamish is taking Tracy to Hogsmeade on Saturday. I thought he was going to ask me, but he asked her, and it's because she's…she's…she's a slag!" she stammered, and wept harder into the handkerchief. 

Teddy felt badly for her, but still had to fight off the faint amusement he felt. A weeping mess of a girl in his office, upset over a Hogsmeade weekend and some pimple faced boy. 

"Then I tried to start it—the essay, I mean— but I'm too far behind to finish it in time." She looked up at Teddy again. Her face was red, puffy, and tear-stained, and she was still sniffling. 

"So far you have been doing average in my class, so if I give you extra time, I expect something above average." Teddy leaned against his desk. 

"I can do that," she said, nodding and dabbing at her nose. 

"You have until Monday, which is your next lesson after tomorrow," Teddy said, his voice even. "If it's late after that, I will have to take points off your House."

"You aren't going to take off marks?" She beamed at him. 

Teddy smiled and shook his head. 

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much!" She jumped out of her chair, hardly the picture of what she had been a minute ago. 

She turned to walk out of the room, pausing at the door to thank Teddy again. 

"Keep something in mind, Ms Hopkins. There will be a lot of Hamishes." 

She smiled sweetly and left the room. Teddy felt lighter than he had in days; he could be flexible and understanding of the problems students had, and still be a good teacher. It felt good to be able to give people perspective.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning," Teddy said strolling into the room. Some of the students said good morning in return, but most grumbled.

Teddy turned to face the class. "Before we start today I would like you all to know I have extended the due date on your essay. No points will be taken, and you have until your next lesson to hand it in." 

"But, sir, what if we already finished?" Daniel Smith said, raising his hand. 

"You may turn it in now if you like, but I will accept them at your next lesson if you wish to review them further." 

The response from the students was a stony silence. Teddy took that as a good thing. It felt good to be able to offer something generous to the students. "If there are no more questions let's continue our discussion of Grey's experiments on human transfiguration." Every student moved to pull out their books, except for James. James glared harshly at Teddy. 

After class, Teddy gathered his things and headed to his office for his break. A throng of chattering girls had gathered outside his door. 

"Excuse me, ladies," Teddy said. As he walked by, on a whim he changed his hair, which he normally kept his natural sandy colour for class, to a bright green. The girls all giggled delightedly at him, and Teddy kept walking without turning round, a smirk on his face. 

"Hey." 

Teddy heard someone behind him jogging to catch up and looked over his shoulder. James. 

"Mr Potter," Teddy said, his smirk increasing. 

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" James asked as they headed down the stairs to Teddy's office. 

"'Course. Girl troubles?" Teddy teased. "Or did your mum find out that you nicked all the Firewhisky from your dad's office?" 

James snorted. "Hardly. Evidence of the Firewhisky is long gone, and if I ever had girl troubles I wouldn't be coming to _you_." 

"You wound me," Teddy said, thumping his chest with his splayed hand. He opened his office door. "I'm like the older , _wiser_ brother."

"Your knowledge of birds is a bit rusty, I think."

"It's like riding a bike. You'll find out once you've become a man," Teddy said and smiled, throwing his robes on the coat stand by his door. 

"Funny. Not why I'm here though," James said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Here to talk about you, actually." 

"What about me?" Teddy flopped down in his favourite chair. 

"That thing you did back there, with the extension." 

Teddy quirked his brows. "You don't want an extension?" 

"Sure I want an extension, but I don't want to find out the day my assignment is due after I've already done it." 

Teddy crossed his legs. "So take the time to go back over it." 

"That's not the whole problem, Teddy," James said, running his hand through his hair.

"Then what _is_ the whole problem?" Teddy couldn't help but look at James's mouth, the way he rolled his lips and moistened them before he spoke. 

"You are the problem." It was exactly like James to be so blunt but the words still stung. 

"Pardon me?"

"You come in here, brand new, and pile work on us like your class is the only one we have. Not just the N.E.W.T. students either, all levels. Everyone talks about how you must be full of yourself because you can't possibly fathom we have other classes, other responsibilities. Then you strut into class today and give us an extension as if you were a fucking god. Not even bothering to keep in mind the people who worked to get their essays done on time, because not only was it _due_ today, but no one wants to worry about an essay all bloody weekend. Some girl probably came and dithered it was too hard, so you gave her extension and then decided to give one to the rest of us because you are Oh. So. Fair." James scowled.

Teddy felt his blood pressure rise and his cheeks growing warm. "Is that all?"

"No, actually if you want to know the truth," James continued. "You never give detentions. You'll take points away all day long but now the students are starting to think you're a bloody pushover because at least _three times_ you should have given detentions, you didn't. We all heard about the girl you caught out of bed sneaking off to the Slytherin common room, high and half pissed, and all you did was take ten points from her."

"I can't have students sitting detentions alone with me. Someone might think something—"

"You're gay, Teddy, and you're a god-damned professor! Do you think Neville worries that people might think he's going to molest the students? And what the hell are _you_ going to do to a girl you have alone, anyway? Talk about her _feelings_?" 

"Fine, James, I will only give detentions to girls and tell them it's okay because I don't much care for minge. Will that make you happy?" Teddy felt his anger about to boil over. He didn't want James to talk to him this way; in his office, his face flushed, his eyes bright, telling Teddy he was a lousy teacher. 

"You aren't listening, Teddy!" 

"Professor Lupin." 

"Huh?" 

"I said 'Professor Lupin', but you may call me 'sir' as well." Teddy's voice was icy. James's eyes widened, and he snorted. "Ten points, Mr Potter." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" James said. 

"No, I am not _fucking_ kidding you. Your initial complaint, while valid, was not presented to me in a way that is appropriate for a student. You then question my methods of handling students and my own decisions. I am your professor and this is unacceptable."

"Unacceptable? I was talking to you because I've known you forever and thought someone should tell you," James said, his voice rising. 

"You can't treat me like we can go have a drink together after class. You are only seventeen and haven't a clue the expectations I am required to meet as your teacher. Not to mention a young _gay_ teacher." Teddy stood angrily from his chair, his voice rising. 

"Nobody cares you're gay." 

"There are families who would look for any reason to be rid of me if they found out. Don't be so naïve, and don't give me that face, James! You haven't a clue how hard I've been working to be a good teacher, and be fair at the same time. If the students don't like me, well then that's too bad." 

"That's complete bullshit," James said. "I saw you walking past that crowd outside your class just now, changing your hair to make them giggle, impress them a bit. You want to be the cool young teacher who all the students love."

"I'm so delighted you've come to my office to enlighten me on not only what I want, but how I can achieve this. If you are finished you're going to be late for your next class, Mr Potter." Teddy clenched his jaw. He had to make James leave, had to show he was in control. He was the teacher and James was his student, one among many students. 

"If you don't want to listen, then yeah, I'm done." James turned to go. 

"Mr Potter, do not ever question me again."

"Yes, _sir_." James slammed the office door behind him, and Teddy dropped back into his chair. His head was pounding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy knocked on Professor Longbottom's door.

"Professor Lupin, come in!" he said, opening the door.

Teddy glanced around the untidy office, noticing immediately that little had changed since his last visit years ago when he'd been a student himself. A few more varieties of exotic plants and odd smelling flowers, but he'd almost swear the rest of the clutter was exactly the same. 

"Thank you, Professor Longbottom." 

"Neville, please. Have a seat. Tea?" 

"Thank you, yes. The last time I sat in this office I wouldn't have dreamed of you telling me to call you 'Neville'." 

"When was that?" Neville asked, pulling out a packet of tea. 

"My sixth year. You were on your second year as head of my house, and some furniture had disappeared from Ravenclaw Tower," Teddy said innocently. 

"Right, and you being a prefect came here to help find the culprits?" Neville asked. 

"No, you had dragged me out of bed because for some reason, even though I was a very good prefect, you thought I had something to do with it." Teddy's lips twitched.

" _Knew_ , not thought. Yes, I remember." Neville laughed. "Milk? Sugar?" 

"Thank you." 

Neville handed Teddy a warm full mug. "And it was all of the furniture," Neville said, sitting down in a chair beside Teddy's. 

"Well, the bed-frames were still there, perhaps a looking glass or two. You'd think those Ravenclaws were more clever and would have known how to get their own furniture back." Teddy took a sip of his tea and almost spit it all out when Neville replied. 

"Quite." 

"Are you here to relive all the grief you used to cause me, or do I owe the honour of your visit to another reason?" Neville said, putting his tea on a table. 

"I wanted your advice." Teddy set his mug down on the desk, careful to move a sheaf of parchment out of the way first. 

"Oh. All right." Neville crossed his legs and looked at Teddy. 

"I'm feeling lost when it comes to the students." 

"Really?" Neville had the kindness to actually sound surprised. 

"I've been told I expect too much, I give too much work. Also, I'm too easy when it comes to punishments. So I'm either a complete bastard or a total nancy, take your pick." Teddy felt very defeated admitting this to another staff member. 

"I don't think you're either, but the students might." 

"But—"

"Hang on." Neville put up his hand to stop Teddy. "You can't make all the students love you. They won't all hate you either, but you can't be everything to everyone." 

"I don't expect to be." 

"Then why are you here looking so pathetic?" 

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I ask too much, and I don't know if I go too easy on them in other respects."

"Why would you be too easy on them?" Neville asked. 

"Because I'm afraid of them," Teddy admitted, and Neville chortled. "I'm only twenty-three and in a big position."

"I can't believe Teddy Lupin is afraid of anyone. This is not the young man I know," Neville said, "and I've known you a long time." 

"I feel vulnerable," Teddy said, rubbing his hand along his jaw. 

"The students aren't going to eat you, Teddy."

Teddy softly worried his lower lip between his teeth, only half-listening to Neville. He thought of his father and how he had always heard what a good man he was. But even his father had had obstacles thrown in his way. Hell, people still managed to hate Harry, nice guy or not. 

"Yeah," Teddy said softly. 

"You'll be fine," Neville reassured. 

"And the students' complaints?" Teddy asked

"They'll always complain, even if you came to class every day bearing gifts. But don't resent them for it. Remember what it was like to be sixteen and wanting to do anything but schoolwork."

"I loved doing schoolwork at sixteen," Teddy said, picking up his tea now. 

"Was that before or after you sneaked back in from Hogsmeade?" 

"Usually before. Too pissed to do anything afterwards." The corner of Teddy's mouth arched slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are they?" Teddy asked Neville as he sat down for breakfast on a clear, chilly November morning.

"Scouts from some professional Quidditch teams. Not sure which ones, though." Neville shrugged, adding marmalade to his toast. "They're here to watch James play. He's a very good Quidditch player, you know."

"Oh, I know," Teddy replied. "He trained with England over the summer. And anytime I've played with him and his cousins in the past few years, they fight over who gets James on their team." 

Neville shook his head. "Quidditch with the Weasleys. Ever get violent?" he asked. 

Teddy laughed. "Regularly. Last time we played, Harry broke his jaw." 

"Harry still plays with the kids?" 

"Only when Ginny's not around. She thinks he's too old, and the kids play too rough. Of course when Harry's not around, she's out there flying up a storm herself. Hypocrites, the pair of them. We all play along and just humour them both." 

After breakfast, Teddy pulled on his cloak and decided he could get away with wearing his Gryffindor scarf for the match. He walked over to sit with the other staff in the stands. 

"Professor Lupin, have you met these fine gentlemen?" Bagman indicated the three scouts. 

"No, sir." 

"This is Mr O'Hara from Puddlemere United, Mr Watson from the Tutshill Tornadoes, and Mr Schwarz from the Heidelberg Harriers. Gentlemen, Professor Lupin is our new Transfiguration Master and Harry Potter's godson," Bagman said a bit smugly.

"So you know young Mr Potter well?" Mr Watson asked. 

"Jamie?" Teddy smiled. "Very well. Knew him when he used to nick his father's broom and sneak out to the back garden to fly, almost before he could walk." The gentlemen chortled at the amusing little anecdote. 

"Sit, sit, here come the teams!" Bagman waved his hands excitedly. 

The Hufflepuffs walked out onto the field, canary robes even brighter in the sun. Teddy clapped politely. The Gryffindor team followed, and Teddy couldn't help but clap with a bit more vigour as they were announced. 

James and Albus were both distinct among the team by virtue of their messy black hair, though James was still taller. Teddy pulled out his Omnioculars and looked closely at the team. 

James—as team Captain—stepped forward to shake McMillan's hand. Teddy had never seen James in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes, and hadn't expected him to look as impressive as he did. He couldn't help but notice how the robes emphasized his strong, lean build, the strength of his arms, his long legs. As the wind rustled the back of his robes, Teddy's mouth went dry. James's arse wrapped in Quidditch breeches was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He paused his Omnioculars on that picture for a moment, or maybe two. 

The whistle blew and the game started. It was over quickly: Gryffindor won with James as the star attraction, scoring all but one of the team's fifteen goals. Albus, not to be completely eclipsed by his brother, caught the snitch less than twenty minutes in, and the final score was 300-10. 

After the team landed, Bagman made a beeline to James to bring him over to meet the scouts. Teddy stood back watching James, hair windblown and face flushed, shouldering his broom and shaking each man's hand. He smiled politely at them, and though Teddy couldn't hear what was being said, he could see how easily the men were charmed by James. He had an easy smile and a way about him that people warmed to immediately. 

Teddy stepped closer so he could listen in. 

"I appreciate you all coming to watch us play, but if you don't mind, I need a shower and want to celebrate with my house." James shook each man's hand again, thanking them each personally. 

As he walked away from them, he spotted Teddy and his expression changed. His smile became almost intimate with a hint of smugness. 

"Good game, James," Teddy said as James drew close. The last time they had spoken, they'd rowed and Teddy thought he might have over-reacted a bit. This was a good time for a peace offering.

"Hufflepuff was nothing. They haven't had a good side in years. Or are you too old to remember that?" James arched his brow. 

"I'm old now, am I?" Teddy crossed his arms.

"Teach all week, sit in your office all weekend. Probably shuffle around drinking tea that's mostly whisky. Sounds old to me" James obviously wasn't ready to let their argument go. 

"No whisky, no tea, only gin." Teddy stepped close to James, glaring into his insolent eyes. 

"Don't let me keep you from your gin, _Professor_." 

"Don't let me keep you from your shower, _Mr Potter_." 

Teddy did not want to look at James as he walked away. He knew his shoulders would be square, posture perfect but easy as he strutted to the changing rooms. _Don't look, don't look, don't look._ Like a mantra in his head, telling himself to be the adult in the situation. 

Sod it all, he was twenty-three, he could be an adult later. He stole a peek out of the corner of his eye. James's arse moved side-to-side, side-to-side, perfectly, with each step he took away from Teddy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An uneasy, restless feeling settled on Teddy that night. The term had worn on him. Teaching was harder than he had anticipated. James's words from after the match reminded him that he hadn't been acting like himself lately. He felt closed off, trapped, afraid to be too well-liked and dreading being too difficult and despised.

Thoughts of James only brought more thoughts of James, each less innocent than the previous one. Teddy was angry with himself for looking at James the way he had. He tried to tell himself that it was natural to be attracted to an attractive person, that he had no desire for James; it was the same James he had always known—slightly spoiled and arrogant, but just Harry's son, a younger friend who'd once looked up to him like an older brother. 

Unable to sleep, Teddy pulled on a jumper and slipped into his trainers, hoping the coolness of the corridors would help settle his mind. He walked in the silence, stopping by a particularly large window to enjoy the night sky. The moon was a bright scythe in the black velvet with its millions of glittering stars. He picked out the patterns of constellations for a while, pleased with himself at how many he remembered. 

Teddy walked on, feeling a little more at peace after looking out into the cold clear night.  
He turned down a corridor on the third floor and heard stifled laughter, then a hushed voice; students out of bed again. Teddy stepped closer to the wall and crept slowly forward, closer to the voices. The statue of the one eyed witch came into view, and Teddy knew exactly who would be a part of the errant group. 

"Merlin, Potter. Too pissed to climb?" a blond boy whispered far too loudly, taunting him while the other two in the party were doubled over in silent fits of laughter. 

"Sod off, this fucking hole is damned narrow," James said, red faced, as he climbed out from behind the statue. "Easier when we were sprogs." 

"Come on, let's hurry," James friend, Kirke, said. 

The four boys hurried off towards the passageway behind the tapestry to Teddy's left. He stepped out in front of them, shaking his head in both amusement and annoyance. Kirke, who was in front, stopped immediately, and the other boys ran into him, causing more laughter to start. 

"Oi! What the hell's your prob—" one of them started to say. "Oh, shit." 

"Good evening, gentlemen," Teddy said, and looked at his watch. "Or should I say good morning? It's after two."

They did their best to look guilty, but they were too drunk to give the expression any real effort. 

"Would you care to explain?" 

"No sir, I think we'd just like to go to bed," Robins, the blond boy, said, and James snickered. Teddy shot him an angry glare then looked back at the group. 

"All right then. Ten points from each of you for being out of bounds, and five more for being intoxicated." 

James snorted. "Oh, please. _Intoxicated_? What kind of word is that? We're all perfectly pissed, thank you." 

"Potter, shut it!" Kirke hissed. 

"Why? Because _Lupin_ here took some points? Oh, excuse me, _Professor_ Lupin. We're just out celebrating my brilliant win and he has to act all high and mighty because he caught us."

"Ten more points, Potter, now get to bed," Teddy said through gritted teeth. 

"Right, sir," James said pushing his friends ahead of him, and giving Teddy a mocking salute as he passed. "Don't want people to think you're a pushover or anything." 

"Twenty, and if you if you—"

"What?" James said turning around quickly to face Teddy. "You're going to take _more_ points? I'm all atremble." 

"I will write to your mother," Teddy threatened, knowing full well Ginny as a threat was something that usually got James to behave.

"Bloody hell, Teddy, why do you have to be such a wanker?" James said coldly. The other boys seemed to recede into the shadows of the corridor. 

Teddy gripped his wand tightly, wanting to curse James while he punched him with his free hand. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Detention, and I swear to God, James, if you open your mouth one more goddamned time I will drag your arse back to your mother myself." Teddy's voice came out more as a growl, and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he spoke. 

James rolled his eyes at Teddy and disappeared behind the tapestry, his friends following behind silently. 

Teddy angrily paced the castle for two more hours, unable to calm down after his encounter with James. When he returned to his room, he flung himself down on his bed in disgust, and reached into his trousers. It was only after he imagined shoving his cock between James's smug lips that was he able to get any relief and go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On Sunday afternoon, Teddy sat in his office sipping a headache remedy that was giving little relief. His head had been pounding all day and he could hear his pulse behind his ears.

"Excuse me, Professor?" a girl said, knocking on the door. 

"Yes, come in," Teddy replied. 

"Hi." The girl stepped into the office - Laura Meyers, a sixth year. "Do have a minute, sir?" 

"Of course, Ms Meyers." 

"I can come back later," she said hesitantly. 

"It's all right. Have a seat," Teddy said, standing and pointing to a chair.

"No—I'm sure—I don't want to be a bother—"

"You're not a bother. _Please_ have a seat." Teddy smiled warmly at her, trying to ease her obvious nerves. 

"Thank you," she said, closing the door. 

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you left the door open," Teddy said. It was such a habit that he'd even said it by accident when Neville had walked in the other day. 

"Um. . . r-right—" she stammered. 

"If it's a private matter you may keep the door closed," Teddy said. 

"It is, sir," she said, her lips trembling slightly. Teddy felt his stomach drop imagining the things she could possibly want to talk about. No one had ever wanted the door closed before. 

"All right." Teddy nodded calmly. 

She slowly walked to the chair Teddy had offered and sat, looking uncomfortable. Teddy couldn't help notice how young she looked, even for a sixteen-year-old. She was petite with long dark hair, and her face still carried the signs of fading teenage acne. 

"Did you want to discuss your lessons? Your school work perhaps?" Teddy prompted. She shook her head and fidgeted with her hands. "All right. Something not school related then. Is it your family?" She shook her head again and this time, tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffed indelicately. 

_Bloody hell._ Teddy hadn't a clue why girls always cried in his office. It had started with the one who wanted an essay extension, and it was as if the floodgates had opened after that. At least once a week he had some tear-stained student talking to him at one point or another. Bad job on a test, poor performance in class, stress of O.W.L.s, who they were partnered with, anything really; Teddy couldn't believe how many went to tears so easily. 

"It's something else," she sighed shakily, trying to talk through her tears. 

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Teddy said gently. Laura nodded, wiping her tears with her hands and then rubbing her hands across her robes. 

"Albus Potter had asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him last weekend. I told him I couldn't because I already had plans, but I was lying because I'd heard Mark Gilbert was going to ask me and well, I fancied him. Mark, I mean. Not that Albus isn't nice and all, but…" 

Teddy made a noise in the back of his throat, trying to sound interested in her story and not concerned she had slighted Al like that. 

"And he asked me, Mark did, so I went with him. He was nice, bought me some sweets"—her lower lip began to tremble—"and held my h-hand. He was…he was friendlier than I expected." 

"Friendlier, as in he paid for your drinks?" Teddy asked, not sure exactly where she was going and not wanting to presume incorrectly. 

She shook her head, took a deep wavering breath, and looked at her shoes as she spoke "He was more…more, ah, touchy than most boys. For a first date. Kissed me quicker. He wanted to go back in an ally—but thought it was kind of seedy." She was really fidgeting with her hands now. "We, ah, we went back to his dormitory instead." 

Teddy could see what was coming like storm clouds on the horizon, but he couldn't just make the grand assumption; he had to know for sure. "Did something happen in the dormitory?" he asked softly.

She let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Teddy felt his insides squirming unpleasantly.

"Did he…try to have sex with you?" 

Laura whimpered and began to cry harder. She nodded her head and choked out a loud sob.

It was the last question in the world Teddy wanted to ask but there was no other option. "Laura, did he rape you?"

"NO!" Laura looked up, horrified, but what else was he supposed to ask when she was going to pieces like this? 

"He touched you and you didn't want him to." 

She nodded and he bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't much better but at least he understood what had happened. That thought offered little comfort. 

Laura cleared her throat and sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I-I think I might have deserved it because I lied to Albus and it's all my fault. If I had just said 'yes' to Albus then nothing would have happened, and I wouldn't deserve to be punished like this." 

She was right about one thing; Albus would never do something remotely close to this. Mostly because he was a good kid and he'd been taught to respect women, and partly because if it did, he knew his arse would be hexed before the thought had even formed all the way. 

"Laura, you didn't do anything wrong," Teddy said. She was crying so hard Teddy wanted to pull her from her seat and hug her, telling her it would be all right, that no one deserved this. Instead he said, "You didn't deserve to be treated that way. Nobody has any right to touch you if you tell them not to. Why didn't you tell his head of house?" Teddy asked. 

"Because Mark knows I have something in my trunk I shouldn't, and he said he'd tell if I said anything. He'd tell the Headmaster." 

Teddy swallowed hard. It didn't make sense that she still came to a teacher if she was afraid of getting into trouble. "And your parents?" 

"I'm not allowed to be on dates, or even alone with a boy in the same room." 

"Why are you telling me? Weren't you concerned that I might turn you in?"

"I know, but I just…I thought you'd understand better. You aren't old like the other professors," she said, trying to control her sobs. 

"Would you like me to talk to the Headmaster?" Teddy offered. She shook her head vehemently. 

"Would you like me to talk to Mr Gilbert?" 

"NO!" She practically jumped out of her chair. "I don't know what I want. I had to tell someone. I've felt horrible all week, and every time I see him I feel like a slut. I know he's told his friends, and I know they're all laughing at me." 

"You are not a slut," Teddy said sternly.

"I don't want you to tell anyone," she said, wiping her nose again. 

"I understand, and it's your decision, but if you don't tell and he isn't reprimanded, then he'll think it's okay to do it again. Not only to you, but to other girls." 

"I-I know," she said, tears welling in her eyes and tricking down her cheeks. "But I can't, I just can't. If my parents found out, they'd take me out of school." 

Teddy could not possibly understand her predicament, and he wondered if she wasn't maybe exaggerating about her parents' reaction, but he had to be sympathetic to her. She had come to him in confidence and he had to respect what she had told him. 

"Think about what you want to do, Laura," Teddy encouraged. "But do not punish yourself by thinking you did anything wrong. You're the victim, and it's not your fault." 

She nodded, smiling weakly at Teddy. "I should go now," she said, standing from her chair. 

"Do you feel better?" Teddy frowned.

"Yeah, thanks, Professor. I think I feel better." 

"Think about what I said, and come back here if you need anything." 

"Thank you," she said opening the door. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Not unless you want me to." 

"No." Her face full of conviction, she opened the door. 

"Laura," Teddy called after her, and she paused with her hand on the doorknob. "If I find out that he's done this again, to you or any other female student, I'm going to have to go to the Headmaster about him. I'll keep your name confidential if I must, but I cannot allow a student to harass another in that manner and stand idly by." 

She nodded stiffly and walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. 

Teddy fell into his chair and sighed. He was not exactly qualified to talk to girls about things like this. He didn't much care for secrets—they destroyed people—and this was exactly the kind of secret that was poisonous. And dangerous.

It was two days later, during his N.E.W.T. class, that he remembered he had given James detention. His gut had already been in knots about what Laura had told him, and the reminder of how he'd be alone in a room with James of all people did nothing to make him feel better. He felt worse, caught between how he should act and how he wanted to act. 

He wanted to help Laura, but at the same time wished she hadn't told him. He also wanted to prove to James who was in charge, but knew it was useless to try to force James to respect him. 

Deciding it was best to get the detention over with, he nonchalantly called out to James as class ended, "Mr Potter, Friday night, my classroom for your detention." James looked at Teddy coldly and didn't so much as nod before turning to go. 

Friday night, Teddy felt the pressure in himself building; his shoulders and neck ached, and his arms felt tired and heavy. He sat at the desk in his classroom taking out the things he had brought with him to pass the time in detention. 

James walked into the classroom without knocking. His tie was loose and shirt open at the collar, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He smiled smugly at Teddy through narrowed eyes.

"Where shall I sit, _Sir_?" James asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Teddy prickled immediately, wanting to throw James up against the wall and make him show even an ounce of respect. 

"The choice is all yours, Mr Potter." James snorted and rolled his eyes as he walked away from the door. "Shut the door, Mr Potter," Teddy said, leaning back in his chair and not looking at James as he said it. 

James closed the door and chose a desk four rows back from Teddy. 

"You'll need parchment and a quill; you will be doing lines." 

James chortled under his breath, reaching into his bag and pulling out the required items.  
He slouched in his chair, flipping the feather quill through his fingers. "What shall I write, Sir?" 

James was insufferable. Even alone, his every action mocked Teddy. He wanted to force James to sit straight in his chair, to tie him there if need be, then take the quill from his fluid fingers and run the feather over every inch of James's skin with it. Make James ache for every instance of disrespect he had shown. Alternately, he wanted to throw him over his knee and spank him rotten, but slow torture would work almost as well, even if it was less instantly gratifying. 

"'Professor Lupin.'" 

"Sorry, what?" James asked.

"You will write, 'Professor Lupin'."

"That's it? Your name over and over?" 

"Correct. 'Professor Lupin', over and over until I tell you when you've done enough." Teddy grinned, making sure James knew he was enjoying being in charge. 

As James's quill began to scratch across the parchment, Teddy went back to marking the exam he had given his third years. It was only five questions, but the grading seemed to be taking forever. 

_wrong, correct, correct, correct, correct, next paper, correct, wrong, wrong, correct, correct, next paper, correct, correct, wrong, wrong, half points, next paper, wrong_

Teddy checked his watch as he neared the bottom of his pile; it had been only three-quarters of an hour. He stole a glance at James and quickly looked back down at the next paper, his thoughts blurring in tiredness, boredom and anxiety. 

_correctwrongcorrectcorrectnextpaperwrongwrong_. 

Merlin, his neck felt tight. He reached back and rubbed his neck with his left hand and stopped reading the paper he was marking. Something had changed; the room didn't feel right. Crap, James's quill was no longer making any noise. Teddy glanced up, moving his eyes only. James was watching him, and not in a merely glancing sort of way. 

James's eyes were watching Teddy as he rubbed at his neck, and his tongue lightly darted out, wetting his lips. He shifted in his chair. 

Teddy straightened up from leaning over his desk, meeting James's eyes. James didn't move, didn't blink, just held Teddy's gaze until Teddy raised his brows. James looked down and away, having the decency to look mildly abashed. 

Teddy watched as James, now focusing on his desk, dipped his quill in the inkwell. With great deliberation James slowly, slowly, sloooow-ly dipped his quill up and down, up and down, up and down. Teddy swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. He felt like a depraved pervert. Teddy flicked his eyes to James's face. He was looking down at his desk, but Teddy could see the smirk playing at his lips. Bastard.

James pulled his quill slowly out of the ink one last time, sucked in his bottom lip and continued writing. Teddy felt a growl rumbling at the back of his throat. Right, two could play this game. 

Gathering the remaining parchments, he stood sluggishly from his chair, taking care to make sure it creaked as he did. He rolled his head to one side, then the other, rubbing at his neck, purposely flexing the muscles in his forearms as he rubbed. Teddy yawned widely, stretching his arms high up over his head, his shirt riding up on his stomach just enough to reveal a visible line of skin above the waist of his trousers. 

His briefcase was on the floor beside his desk, and he walked to it, slowly bending over to pick it up and place it flat on his desk. He chanced a quick look out of the corner of his eye at James, whose gaze was heavy upon him. _Click!_ Teddy snapped open the locks of his case, and James jumped slightly, looking away. Teddy put the papers in his case and pulled out a book. 

Returning the case to the floor, he set the book on the desk. Sliding his hands in his pockets, Teddy began to walk around the room. James was watching him the whole time, trying to hide his gaze under his slightly down-turned head. He continued to write his lines, albeit very slowly. Teddy strolled with great care, his shoes making a heel-to-toe scuffing noise across the stone. 

He walked along the wall to James's right, past the windows, which were circled in frost. Reaching the end of the row of windows, he turned right to walk along the back wall of the classroom. _Slowlyslowlyslowly._ When he had reached a point behind James, he stopped. 

James straightened up quickly in his chair, his quill almost falling from his grip. Teddy stood, studying James; the way his hair looked almost blue-black in the low light, his shoulders strong and erect. Teddy rubbed the tips of his fingers together; he could almost feel James' wild hair between them, pulling James's head back so he could trace the contours of James's neck with his tongue, grazing along the sensitive sides of it with his teeth. 

As if James had felt Teddy thinking about him, he turned and looked over his shoulder. He raised his brow and Teddy could practically feel heat radiating from his eyes. James put down his quill and began to casually pull off his robes. "Warm in here," he said, throwing it over the back of the neighbouring chair. James ran his hand through his hair, then turned and picked up his quill once again. 

Teddy chuckled to himself. If James thought _that_ was a worthy countermove, he'd show him otherwise. 

Teddy returned to pacing the room. He reached his desk, sat in his chair and pulled his book towards him. He flicked it open, leant back in his chair and put his legs on top of his desk, crossing them at the ankles. 

With each turn of the page, Teddy raised his hand to his lips, and with a slow flick of his tongue, he would wet the tip of his middle finger. 

After browsing through one chapter, slowly turning page after page, Teddy fingered the knot of his tie. He continued to read as the silk knot slipped free. He slid the tie from under the collar of his shirt, the whisper of silk on cotton filling the void in the otherwise silent room. He dropped the tie on his desk without looking up and suppressed a Cheshire-like grin. He could _feel_ James's eyes on him. 

Not yet content to relinquish the upper-hand he knew he now held, he flicked the first button of his collar, then the next, sliding his hand in the opening of his shirt, and softly tracing his fingers across his collarbone, touching the skin of his chest. He arched his fingers, lightly dragging his nails in the other direction across his chest. He reached the end of the page, and once again raised his finger to his lips to wet it. 

Teddy's white shirt lay open just so that James would have an unimpeded view of his neck and shoulders and just a hint of chest where the flat of his pecs began. He pretended to chuckle at something amusing on the page, feeling rather devious. 

After a moment, he touched his fingers to the opening of his shirt and brushed against the small spray of hairs on his chest. He heard James adjust in his chair and stopped reading, looking out of the corner of his eyes. James was staring at Teddy's fingers, his mouth open in a small 'o', and his legs wide apart. He absently licked his lips and swallowed hard as he continued to watch, his Adam's apple bobbing gracefully.

Teddy slowly moved his hand out from under his shirt, leaving the fabric pushed out enough so that James could see into his shirt. He supported the bottom of his book with his hand and with the greatest care, began to slide his other hand along the spine of the book. Up—down—up—down. His palm moved across the smooth leather pulled tight over the hard spine, up—down—up—down, feeling the ridges between the title and the author's name. Not a single movement was wasted. 

As Teddy once again raised his fingers to his lips, he heard James's chair scrape across the floor. Teddy looked up this time. James's face was flushed, and he was wriggling in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. 

Teddy closed his book and James looked at him directly. His face was very red, his lips were swollen and moist as if he had been repeatedly sucking them into his mouth and biting them, and his eyes shone from beneath his dark lashes. Even from where Teddy sat he could see the deep, velvety blue. Teddy dropped his legs from his desk, his cock apparently quite interested in James's reaction to their little game.

James quickly looked back down at his parchment. Maybe he was more undone than Teddy thought, as it wasn't like James to be shy…ever. 

Standing, Teddy walked down an aisle in between desks, past James, whose free hand was gripping the knee of his trousers. Teddy reached the end of the aisle, turned on his heel and walked back up the same aisle, stopping just behind James. 

Resting on hand on the chair behind James's shoulder, he leaned over so that he was only a breath away from James's ear. James froze, like prey caught in a trap. For the first time Teddy smelled James, actually taking in his scent and concentrating on it. There was that bit of boy coming off his heated flesh, his shirt undoubtedly carried a scent of the Hogwarts laundry, and he could also smell the silk of James's tie, his soap and shampoo and a whiff of aftershave. It was intoxicating. 

"Are you quite finished, Mr Potter?" Teddy said, his deep voice registering barely above a whisper. 

"Yes."

"Yes?" Teddy said with a tinge of forcefulness. 

"Sir." The word came slowly from James's lips and his eyes fluttered closed as he said it. Teddy felt his cock pressing insistently against his pants now. 

"Good boy, leave the parchment." James didn't move. "You may leave now." 

James closed his bottle of ink and threw it into his bag along with his quill. 

Teddy stood straight and stepped back to let James stand. James had almost made it to the door before Teddy said; "Before you leave…" Teddy let the words hang in the hot air of the classroom. "…I want you to tell me why you're in such a hurry, why your hand was twisted in the leg of your trousers." 

James didn't move. He stared straight at the door, did not speak, didn't so much as breath. 

"Are you going to answer me?" 

James shook his head slowly. 

"Then _show_ me." 

_Thud!_ James's heavy bag fell to the floor. He turned to face Teddy, his hand flying to palm his hard cock over his trousers. His chest heaved as he looked at Teddy, slowly rubbing himself. 

"You're hard for me, aren't you?" Teddy practically purred. James nodded. "Bring yourself off for me, here, while I watch." 

James's hand went to his belt. 

"No," Teddy said before he could undo it. "Leave everything on. I want you to ache to be touched. I want your come staining your trousers and pants."

James moaned but nodded, reluctantly or not, Teddy didn't care. 

Teddy sat on the edge of a desk and crossed his arms while James began to rub himself harder. He pressed his back against the wall. "Tell me how good it feels," Teddy instructed. His mouth felt incredibly dry as he spoke. 

"So fucking good. Oh god…my cock….god fuck…it aches," James moaned, rubbing and pressing on his cock. "Touch me, please, I want my cock to be—"

"No touching," Teddy sternly cut him off. If Teddy was denying his own pleasure, he would deny James's as well. 

"Yes, sir." James whimpered, his eyes closing as he rubbed faster and faster. Teddy could see the sweat from his palm darkening his trousers. "Oh god. Yes." James rubbed himself frantically. His back arched and his head fell roughly against the wall behind him. Teddy's breath felt hot on his lips. He licked them, and they felt dry and cracked under his tongue.

James moaned again, and his whole body shuddered as he came hard, rubbing frantically. He took huge gasping breaths, his face far more red then Teddy had ever seen. 

"You may go now. I don't want to see you back in detention again." James mutely picked up his bag, heeding Teddy's instructions. "Walk back to Gryffindor Tower, no stopping anywhere. I want to imagine you with come dripping down your legs." 

James looked like he was fighting a great battle about whether or not to speak, but managed to hold his tongue. He gave Teddy one last look then quickly left the room. 

Only after James was gone and Teddy could no longer drink in the sight of him did he realize how badly he needed to come. Unzipping his fly, he fisted himself quickly as visions of red swollen lips, dark hair, and come-fuck-me eyes filled his mind. His hand gripped the desk, crumpling the parchment on which James had written 'Professor Lupin' over and over, thinking of the person he had tried and failed to force out of his mind: James.

Guilt, too, would come quickly enough

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy woke early the next morning—too early. He felt like absolute crap. His first conscious thought, other than feeling like crap, was that he surely had a hangover, even though there was no reason he should.

"You look like hell," Neville said, sitting down.

"Thank you," Teddy replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ill?" Teddy shook his head. "Hung over?"

"I wish."

"Is everything all right?" Neville asked, putting bacon on his plate.

"Fine. One of those days, I suppose." Teddy didn't feel like talking, and let his tone carry a note of finality.

"Yeah," Neville replied and began eating his breakfast.

This was one of those mornings where Teddy hated coming to the Great Hall, sitting where everyone could see him. He sat low in his chair, brooding over his porridge and coffee. He'd decided it would be best to avoid seeing James this morning, and had purposely come to breakfast early. He checked his watch and swore under his breath. If he didn't hurry and finish, his plan would all go to shit.

Teddy's mind continued to play last night's events for him over and over again; Him, a teacher, seducing a student.

It had been a power play more than anything; the need to show James exactly who was in the position of authority. If the git would have acknowledged for one minute that Teddy was not just Teddy but Professor Lupin, it would have never happened.

Or so he told himself. The guilt still twisted at Teddy. He didn't touch James, hadn't brushed a single finger on his skin. Yet despite that, it had still driven Teddy mad the rest of the night.

After he left the classroom he'd had to wank three more times as the night stretched; once when he first returned to his rooms, and twice when he awoke in the middle of the night. The ache to _touch, touch, touch_ would wake him, harder than a rock and as desperate as a teenager; stroking quickly as he thought of his hands grabbing James's hips, bruising them with his grip, squeezing James's firm arms, brushing the pads of his fingers across the skin of his back and arse; crushing James with his lips, his tongue, practically breaking James in two as he spread him wider and wider to fuck him harder and harder. With each stroke, his guilt would fade, but like a tide it always returned soon after he came.

Teddy cursed again when he heard James and his friends walk into the Great Hall. Bloody hell,. didn't they know it was Saturday and they were supposed to have a lie-in?

Quickly dashing out wasn't an option; James would see him and think he had won. Teddy couldn't make a habit of running every time he saw James, no matter how much he would have liked to at the moment. He breathed deeply through his nose, eating his porridge and looking anywhere but the Gryffindor table.

His eyes fell on Laura Meyers, who was also looking rather pathetic this morning. Teddy instantly felt angry and sad for her all at once. He wanted to help her, he _should_ help her, but she didn't want him to do anything, and he'd given his word. For now, at any rate. He felt powerless, a feeling he despised, and he could feel the weight of being a confidant to someone on his shoulders. Not exactly what he had signed up for.

Teddy couldn't help but snort at the thought of the list of things he had _not_ signed up for by becoming a professor. He thought he knew what to expect and clearly he hadn't.

He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and spotted Mark Gilbert laughing with his friends. A knot of anger clenched in his stomach, and he took a gulp of coffee and watched him with narrowed eyes. 

A loud shout of laughter came from the Gryffindor table, distracting him, and he turned toward it instinctively. It was James, of course, and he didn't want to look at James. But damn it, he couldn't help himself, and for the first time Teddy wondered what James had done to deserve what he'd had done to him last night.

James was young and naive, and Teddy had acted like some adolescent fool. Guilt that Teddy hadn't imagined before slammed into him like the winds from a hurricane. He was the adult here and clearly he hadn't acted like one. At all. He complained about his students, resented them for their whinging, but at the same time he was afraid of them not liking him, or of what people might say if he was too strict. Then when actually faced with his _most_ adult challenges, he'd utterly fucked them up. 

He was angry with Laura for being powerless to help her, even though it wasn't her fault. He should be able to help his students, and not just by teaching them some clever wand movements. Then there was James, who certainly deserved some sort of punishment for crossing the line again and again. Teddy hadn't actually punished him at all, or showed that he deserved respect; he'd played into the little game, and done it with relish.

He couldn't do this; he hadn't a clue how to fix the world he was spinning on. 

He stood abruptly from the table and quickly walked from the Great Hall, not caring what James would make of his swift departure. If he sat for one more minute tormenting himself, he was going to lose it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy sat alone in the Potters' kitchen, staring at his untouched cup of tea. He was sure they were home but didn't want to go yelling around upstairs. Harry and Ginny alone together on a weekend morning was not something he wanted to interrupt, and he shuddered just thinking about it.

He heard a creak of someone coming downstairs. Teddy called out, "Morning," because open Floo or not, Harry or Ginny might not be pleased by the surprise of someone sitting at their kitchen table, godson or not. 

"Teddy?" 

"Yeah, Harry, it's me." 

"Thought I heard the Floo," Harry said, walking into the kitchen. 

"Sorry I didn't want to…wake you or Ginny."

"No, it's not too early," Harry said, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. "Plus she's already been gone for an hour or two. Some sort of Quidditch match to cover today, or something." 

"You didn't want to go?" 

"Nah, didn't get in till almost three. Work's been driving me mad. Coffee?" 

"Yeah," Teddy said. "The tea you have is shit. What is it?" 

"Something that Ginny paid too much for in some specialty shop. I don't drink it either." 

Harry set a steaming blue mug in front of Teddy and leaned against the counter to drink his own. "Are you here for coffee, or has the food gone downhill at Hogwarts and you need some breakfast, too?" 

"No, I ate already, thanks." Teddy looked away from Harry, his stomach twisting. "I just felt like being home for a bit, if you don't mind." 

"Thought being homesick was a first year sort of problem, or does it affect staff too?" Harry said dryly. 

"I was never homesick as a first year," Teddy said. 

"Yeah, me either." Harry shrugged. "James wrote home every day for three months. Ginny would cry every time an owl arrived from him." 

"Ready to go pick up her baby boy?" Teddy chuckled. 

"Convinced Hogwarts had changed and they weren't treating him properly," Harry said, laughing. 

"Mummy's boy." 

"Him and Albus both. Ginny got all the way to the Hogwarts gates before I convinced her Al would be okay." 

Teddy laughed harder, imagining Harry with his wand out, threatening to hex Ginny if she didn't go home. 

"Harry?" Teddy said, looking into his black coffee. 

"Mhm?" 

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a professor." Teddy felt the lump form in his throat as soon as he said it. Admitting he was a failure, and to Harry of all people, only made it worse. 

"Did you quit and now you need to come live here, then?" Teddy looked up at Harry sharply, and saw amusement sparkling in Harry's eyes. 

"Not funny. I'm being serious." 

"Me too," Harry said, pulling out a chair to sit across from Teddy. "I have to know. Makes a difference in how much rent I charge you." 

"Wanker," Teddy mumbled under his breath. 

"Quitter," Harry replied evenly. 

"I didn't quit!" Teddy said, feeling immensely irritated. "You know me better than that." 

"I also know you're a brilliant professor." Harry was matter-of-fact in his tone. 

"No, you don't. You've never seen me teach." 

"You did well for yourself in France and as a private tutor. This teaching job isn't your first broomstick ride, so why do you think you're suddenly pants at it?" 

"It's different this time—harder," Teddy said, not sure where to start with the differences. Harry was quiet, waiting for Teddy to continue. After all those years of questioning people, Harry knew when to shut up and knew when to ask the questions. "I can't—I—I don't know how to be in charge. Nobody told me when I signed up for this and wanted it to be my career that being a teacher was a lot more than marking papers and helping students learn a thing or two." 

"You knew being a teacher involved being a leader. You know how to do that." Again, Harry sounded absolutely certain.

Teddy shook his head. "It's not the same thing." 

"Isn't it?"

"No. People don't push their leaders into a corner, forcing them to fight back and push back. And they can't come and dump their personal problems on you just because they're in your class a few times a week." 

"They can't?" Harry arched his brows. "I thought being in charge was nice and all, but it carried a bunch of responsibility shit with it."

"Not in my experience," Teddy huffed. 

"When you were Head Boy no one ever pissed you off on purpose? None of those kids you tutored ever told you about their personal life?"

"Not like this. This girl…showed up in my office…wanted the door shut, and next thing I know, she's bawling her eyes out and telling me about this boy taking advantage of her. Didn't want anyone to know, but wanted to tell me because she figured I'd understand. How the hell am I supposed to understand _that_?" Teddy dropped his head in his hands, wondering how his life had gone to shit. 

"Teddy, you don't have to understand the situation or even her, you just have to listen. That's all she wanted; someone who wouldn't judge her and just listen—don't interrupt me. You're going to hear things, and see things that you won't be able to tell anyone else about; not a colleague, not the headmaster, not even the person you share your bed with. It will be one of the hardest things you learn, that sometimes things can only be endured alone." 

"I don't know how to do that." Teddy felt a tear stinging his right eye, and he blinked, refusing to give in to it. 

"Just give yourself time, it'll come. From what I hear you're a brilliant teacher. You should pick it up quickly." 

Teddy looked up at Harry. Harry wasn't the kind to give out a big cup of sympathy, but he was always able to make Teddy feel better. Just looking into his eyes, Teddy could see all of the warmth and affection Harry had for him. 

"Who told you I was a brilliant teacher?"

"Lily said you were nice, Albus said you did a good job, but I think it was James who called you brilliant."

Teddy snorted. "James? I didn't think he paid attention at all."

"Head harder than a rock," Harry agreed, nodding. 

"But what if it's not what I thought it would be?" Teddy asked softly. "What if…" He shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it would make me happier. Being back at Hogwarts, teaching like my dad." 

"You give it your best, and go from there. If it's not what you want, well, you jump off that bridge when you get to it. With all the proper Charms in place, of course," Harry said sternly, and then smiled. 

Teddy tried to grin at the joke and failed. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

Harry put a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "The only person whose expectations you need to meet are your own. I'll stand by you no matter what you do. We all will. And your father would say the same." He squeezed Teddy's shoulder and lowered his hand. "Want to go get a drink and some lunch before heading back?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good, you're going back then." Harry stood from his chair "I would've felt like a prat charging you rent."

Teddy smiled."You like me too much to charge me." 

"True. I'll be down in a minute," Harry said, and walked out of the kitchen to get dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allowing time to try and heal his feelings of inadequacy, Teddy sank deep into himself, focusing solely on work when he could, and keeping mostly to himself during his free time. He occasionally had a drink with Neville, but Neville's wife was expecting so he was gone more often than usual.

By the time Christmas holidays rolled around, Teddy was surprised at how tired he was. He had never felt as though he needed a break as much in his entire life. 

He spent the requisite amount of time with his grandmother, helping her with her last-minute shopping, and of course there was Christmas Eve with the Potters, which also included the entire Weasley family. Victoire paraded her newest boyfriend in front of Teddy, talking too loudly about his success working for a private wizarding investment firm. 

Teddy wasn't sure whether to ignore her or laugh at her, and decided refilling his glass was probably best. Before he could make his way to the bar, James had crept up behind him. 

"You guys broke up, what, fours years ago? She knows you're gay, right?" 

Teddy smirked. "Maybe she's hoping for a threesome," he replied dryly, "but he's not really my type." 

James breathed across the back of Teddy's neck. "What is your type?" 

"Quidditch players." Teddy shouldn't have said it, but another family Christmas party felt less ordinary with a little sexual tension. 

He left to get his drink, noticing that James stayed rooted to the spot for several more minutes. 

By Boxing Day, Teddy was ready to hole up in his flat for the rest of the holiday. He knew eventually his grandmother would insist he come over for a visit, and Harry would most likely drop by, but he wouldn't mind either of them.

He went for a walk late in the morning after he realized all he had in the kitchen was a manky looking apple and a box of stale biscuits. He got some coffee and a bun from the corner shop and opted to go to the bookshop instead of the market. He could always order in when he got hungry, if he still had some Muggle money left.

The rest of his day was blissfully quiet, and he mostly spent it sleeping. He eventually sat in front of the fire, reading through one of his new books. He wasn't sure how long he'd been at it when someone knocked on the door. 

Teddy put his book down and got up to answer the door. He looked at his watch and noticed it was already half seven. His stomach growled, reminding him it had been quite some time since he had last eaten.

Teddy looked through the peephole and saw the back of a head full of dark messy hair; Harry had shown up sooner than he'd expected. He swung open the door and his eyes widened in surprise while his heart thumped loudly in his chest. "Bugger."

"Don't give me that shit. Mum sent me," James said defensively.

Teddy felt himself prickle with the accusation. "I didn't give you anything." 

"Sure." James rolled his eyes, pushing past Teddy. He carried a large picnic hamper in his arms. Teddy bit off the comment he was going to say to James for barging in; the sooner he got James out of his flat the better.

He tried a different tactic. "So, what's in the hamper?" 

"Food, mostly," James answered. "Mum was worried when you left after Christmas breakfast and didn't show up at all today. 'Poor dear, in that tiny flat all by himself, thinking he's bothering us.'"

Teddy smiled. He couldn't help it, as James's voice had gone up an octave to poorly impersonate Ginny. "I didn't think I was bothering anyone." 

"I tried to tell her that but you know how she is once she's decided something." James shrugged. "It was nice to get out of the house though."

Teddy opened the hamper to take a look at the contents. "Family that bad?" 

James took Teddy's question as an invitation to whinge in great detail about what had happened all day. 

"It started at nine this morning. I got up, had to take a leak, and I was scratching my balls. Lily had about five friends over. I'm hardly awake and I hear squeals as I walk past her room. _Nine_ in the morning, I can't even scratch my own balls in my own house. Albus isn't feeling well so that left me to help mum clean up. Much easier now that I'm of age, but between Albus needing tea and Lily's friends giggling all over the damned house, it was a disaster."

"Sounds rough," Teddy grinned. "Want something to eat. Ham? Chicken? Rolls?" 

"Nah, I already ate dinner." 

"Orange?" Teddy asked, pulling out a piece of fruit. 

"Sure." James reached out to take the orange from his hand, and Teddy felt the warmth from James's fingers touching his, but brushed it off. James's skin always felt warm. 

James sat down in the armchair Teddy usually sat in, so Teddy took a seat on the sofa, sandwich in hand. 

"Christmas holiday has been crap. I should have stayed at Hogwarts," James said, peeling the orange. "Dad had to leave early this morning, some work emergency. He would have at least been annoyed at all the giggling. And _you_ —"

"What did I do?" Teddy asked, swallowing his food. 

"You aren't around." 

"So?" Teddy shrugged and took another bite. 

"You're always around at Christmas. Playing Quidditch at my grandparents', helping my mum set the table and clean the kitchen, talking with my dad, sitting around with me—you even used to play dolls with Lily! And last year you spent two hours watching her show off all her new clothes, telling her how lovely she looked. Now, all of a sudden you don't give a shit about my family anymore." 

"That's not true!"

"Then why are you hiding here?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"I'm not _hiding_ , I'm at my flat," Teddy said between gritted teeth. Why did James have this ability to make him upset so quickly?

"That's fine, you're allowed to be home and do what you want. But you aren't acting like you." 

"I'm tired from the term and I need a break." _God_ , that sounded whiny even to his own ears. 

"What happened? You always came around when we were home from school. You used to like being with my family—with me," James pointed out. 

"That hasn't changed." Teddy brushed what James said aside. 

"Yeah? Then why do you treat me like rubbish? You said two words to me yesterday and they were 'thank' and 'you'. It's like we're not even mates anymore." James's cheeks began to flush, a sure sign he was getting angry. 

"We are mates," Teddy said as calmly as he could. 

"Then treat me like one!" 

"Get out of my chair." 

"What?" 

"I said 'get out, of _my_ chair'," Teddy repeated through clenched teeth. "You want me to treat you like a friend, then I want you to respect me and my space. That's my chair, I always sit there." 

James stood up. "Do you make all your friends get out of your chair or only the ones who wank for you?" 

Teddy stood up abruptly. He had no idea what to say; he hadn't expected James would bring that up. "It was a mistake." 

"The wanking or the detention?" 

"You deserved the detention. You have no respect for me or my position," Teddy said, balling his hands into fists. "I am your professor." 

"Not my mate?" James's eyes flashed with fire. 

"At Hogwarts I am your professor," Teddy said flatly. 

James crossed the space between them, twisting his hands in Teddy's shirt and pulling them close together. "Good," James said, his breath warm on Teddy's face. "That means you aren't my professor now." 

Before Teddy could respond, James's mouth was on his, rough, fast, and hard. He pulled back almost as quickly as he had dived for Teddy's mouth. 

Both their chests were heaving and James's hands were still twisted in Teddy's shirt, his eyes challenging Teddy, begging him. There was little thought involved for Teddy. He could taste the juice from the orange James had eaten, sweet, tart and tempting in his mouth; _perfect_. 

Teddy leaned forward, bringing their lips together again, and James groaned, kissing Teddy back. The sound of his pleasure was almost as delicious as the taste of the orange. 

Teddy walked him backwards while James's tongue smoothly parted Teddy's lips, tracing across Teddy's teeth as if testing each one to see how sharp they were, then back along Teddy's tongue. Teddy welcomed the intrusion, tasting, feeling the smooth flexing muscle of it. 

When they reached the edge of Teddy's favourite chair, Teddy pushed James down into it, straddling him as they deepened the kiss. 

James's arms were around Teddy's back and neck, keeping their bodies close. Teddy slid his fingers through the wonderful mess that was James's hair, arching James's chin towards him. Their stubbled jaws scraped at one another, and Teddy felt his lips burning from all of their kissing. 

James arched his hips, and Teddy could feel his erection, long and hard. Not to be outdone, Teddy pushed back, pressing his into James's stomach. 

James pulled at Teddy's jumper and undershirt, sliding it up his torso, and dug his fingers into Teddy's back. 

Teddy pulled James's jumper, tugging at it, breaking their kiss to bring it up over his head. Diving back into the kiss, Teddy wasted no time in exploring James's bared torso with his hands. 

His skin was warm, almost hot, and he felt the flex of firm biceps, the smooth planes of his chest and stomach. Suddenly it wasn't enough to touch James—he had to taste him. 

He pulled free of James's mouth, almost tempted to go back when he saw the swollen lips and tongue darting out, wanting him back. 

Teddy pushed James's head back, licking along James's jaw, down his throat, across his Adam's apple, which bobbed with each moan and deep breath. He traced over James's collarbones with his tongue, down between his pecs and over to each nipple in turn. James moaned and thrust his hips, gripping Teddy's shoulders as Teddy sucked hard on his nipple. 

After tending to the other, Teddy moved lower, down across his belly, his skin soft over hard muscle, and pushed James's thighs apart to get between them. He licked up the taste of James's heated skin. He tasted better than the orange, and Teddy thought it unfair to the orange tree that James, the pompous arse, could taste so delicious with so little effort. 

Teddy pulled at James's jeans, practically ripping open the button and flies. He dropped his hand, keeping it on the outside of James's tented pants, teasing his cock with light touches. The fabric was already wet. 

"God, Teddy." James looked down at Teddy, his eyes dark, his skin flush. "What are you going to do?" 

Teddy chuckled in the back of his throat. It was clear he could do whatever he wanted to James at this moment. "I'm going to make you come."

"Oh fuck, yes," James said with a huge sigh. "I want you so bad. Want you in me." 

"In you?" Teddy raised his brows "Roll you over and thrust in your arse?"

"Yes!" 

"Not now, James," Teddy said, stroking James's cock, cupping his balls. "I'm going to suck you off."

"No, I thought you'd want to—" James looked worried, like he'd done something wrong. 

"No. Not now." Teddy pulled James's cock free from his pants. "Ever had a blow job from a bloke?" 

"No."

Teddy smiled wolfishly and slowly began to lick his way up the underside of James's prick. He was slow, knowing James would most likely come quickly. He wrapped his lips around the head, slowly lowering his mouth until James's prick hit the back of his throat, and slowly bobbed his head back and forth. 

James's smell was thicker between his legs, and it made Teddy's cock ache to come. Teddy began to move his head faster, flick his tongue more, taking every bit of James he could down his throat. James moaned and cried out, thrusting hard up into Teddy's mouth. Moaning Teddy's name, James exploded in his mouth, and Teddy swallowed greedily, swirling his tongue around James' prick. 

"Teddy. Oh, fuck, Teddy," James moaned as Teddy raised his head. "I want you again." 

"Hush. Bring me off with your hand while you taste your come in my mouth," Teddy said and pulled James to the floor with him, kissing him deeply. 

James was already hard again, and he rubbed himself against Teddy's leg while bringing Teddy to completion. Only as he came, hard all over James's hand, did Teddy allow himself to moan James's name. "James, yes. Fuck, I want you so bad," he said, pressing his mouth to James, wanting to taste every last inch of him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy woke up with his limbs tangled with James's in his bed. He rolled over to look at the clock and saw it was too damn early to be awake. He looked back over his shoulder at James, who was lying with his back to him. He could see a light spray of freckles across James's shoulders, and he smiled. Even this far into the cold season, James's skin still held remnants of the warm summer sun.

"Whuzzah time?" James mumbled, his head still half in a pillow. 

"Early." Teddy's throat felt sore. 

James pushed his body back against Teddy's, and Teddy's cock betrayed him by coming to immediate attention. Teddy had told himself that one night wouldn't matter, and now that James was in his bed this morning, he could just as easily convince himself that one morning wouldn't matter either. 

"Press your arse to me like that again and you'll be buggered before you know it," Teddy warned. 

James moaned with pleasure and pressed his arse to Teddy again. Teddy snaked his hand over James and grabbed James's stiff prick. "I told you, I'll fuck your arse." Teddy didn't know if it was an empty promise or not. 

"Make me come again," James said, fully awake now. 

"On your back," Teddy ordered. 

He set himself between James's legs, rubbing their pricks together. James arched his back into Teddy while Teddy cradled James's arse and began thrusting their bodies together. 

James was even better this morning. Not only did he smell like himself but also of Teddy and Teddy's bed and Teddy's come. Some feral instinct in Teddy made him thrust faster at that thought. 

"So fucking gorgeous," Teddy purred in James's ear. "In my bed, beneath me while I rub our cocks together." 

"Faster," James panted, grasping Teddy's arse. 

Their sweaty skin glided across one another, moving together faster. 

"Hello? Teddy?" The door to Teddy's flat swung open as someone walked in. "Teddy?"

James froze. "Oh fuck! It's my dad!" he hissed. Teddy clamped his hand over James's mouth. 

"I'm here, Harry, just give me just a minute," Teddy calmly called out. He turned his head back to James. "I'm going to finish you, and you're going to be quiet. No moaning, no crying out. Understand me?" 

James nodded obediently. 

Teddy pushed their bodies together again, cocks sliding past one another at a furious pace. He felt the heat of orgasm as he looked down at James, the cords in his neck standing out, face straining to remain silent. 

"That's right, good boy," Teddy purred in his ear. "Be quiet so I can fuck you and your dad won't know." 

James thrust frantically and his cock twitched, come spilling out and coating himself and Teddy both. Teddy bit down hard on his own lip as he came, their come mingling on their chests and stomachs. 

They both were breathing heavily. Teddy pulled himself from his bed, grabbed his wand and quickly cleaned himself. He threw on a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt and walked out of his bedroom. 

Harry stood by the table fiddling with the picnic hamper. 

"Sorry, had to get some clothes on. Didn't think you wanted to see me starkers this early," Teddy said. 

"Yeah, sorry to come by so early," Harry replied. "Ginny said James didn't come home last night. She sent him over here and hasn't seen him since." 

"Yeah, he brought by the food. Thank you, by the way," Teddy replied. "He said something about being tired of all the girls in the house and that he might head over to a friend's. He didn't let you know?" 

"No. But he could have gone out and forgotten. He's done that before," Harry said, not sounding too worried. 

"Don't be too hard on him when he comes home hungover." Teddy smiled, clasping Harry on the shoulder, hoping Harry would leave. 

"You should come with me. We can go home and have breakfast. I'm sure James will turn up." 

Teddy suddenly spotted James's cloak hanging on the hooks by the door. _Shit_. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." 

Harry looked over his shoulder and must have spotted the cloak. He looked back at Teddy. "Sorry, I'll go, I didn't realize you had someone here." Harry looked somewhere between amusement and embarrassment; it made Teddy feel horrible. 

"No, it's okay." Teddy tried to smile but he felt like a liar. 

"I'll go." Harry walked quickly to the door. "Come by for lunch or dinner if you have the time."

"Sure thing." Teddy waved and Harry walked out the door. 

He was such a shit, lying to Harry like that. He had never lied to Harry before. 

He pushed open his bedroom door, intending to tell James to hurry home. James was lying on the bed, sheets still tangled in his legs, come still smeared on his belly and thighs, slowly stroking himself. He looked like a masterpiece of debauchery. 

Teddy would have him one more time, _then_ he'd tell him to go home. And that would be the end of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Second Term**

His hands twisted in his robes, bunching them around his waist. He wanted to drop them so he could grip James's hair, but last time he had done that he had ended up with come all over his robes. Easy enough to clean off, but it still made him feel a bit seedy. 

Teddy's back was to the wall, legs spread, trousers around his thighs as James knelt in front of him sucking him off. To Teddy's surprise, James sucked cock very well. Teddy had thought that something like that would only come with practice, but like Quidditch, school and pretty much anything else, James was naturally good at it. 

He moaned over Teddy's prick, his tongue curved as it glided over the back, lips perfectly plump as he sucked and sucked. He moaned again, rubbing his fingers in Teddy's crease. 

_Oh, sod it._ What was the point of getting a blowjob from someone with permanently messy hair in the broom closet at break if he couldn't grip that hair and thrust into that gorgeous mouth? It was already pretty seedy; cleaning a bit of come off his robes didn't make it any worse. 

Teddy dropped his robes, digging his fingers into James's hair, pushing himself deeper in James's mouth. James growled in response, pushing back hard, sending Teddy roughly into the stone wall.

James bobbed his head faster, sucking harder. Teddy pushed his hips again and again, everything around him going blurry as James moaned, and Teddy swallowed his cries of pleasure as he filled James's mouth. 

James leaned back on his heels, licking his lips. Whether it was for effect or not, Teddy didn't know, but it was effective all the same. 

He pulled James up from the floor and pushed him roughly to the wall. His mouth quickly covered James's, kissing him hard, aching to have some part of himself in James's mouth again. 

He made quick work of James's fly, and didn't bother to pull his pants down very far. He devoured James's mouth and fisted his cock, quickly bringing him off. James cried out Teddy's name into Teddy's mouth. 

Shirts tucked back in, ties straight and robes cleaned, James pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pocket. He quickly looked at it then grinned at Teddy. "All clear. Me first?" 

"Yeah." 

James always left whichever place they were hiding first. It would look unseemly to have a teacher ducking into a cupboard, alcove, passageway, or wherever else it was they had decided to have a quick go on that particular day. 

Teddy waited a minute before following James out. He had barely closed the door behind him when James grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. 

"James!" Teddy hissed. 

"Shut it, I told you it was safe." James kissed Teddy intently, lips softly pressing Teddy's, tongue gently brushing his mouth. Sighing, Teddy kissed him back. It was a very good snog. 

James leaned back. "Next time fuck me in your office. Then I won't have to kiss you in the corridor." 

Teddy was about to tell James there wouldn't be a next time, but who was he kidding? They had already gone through an entire month of next times. 

After James left Teddy's flat, Teddy told himself he was done, that he knew what it was like to have James, and now he could move past all that. But then he saw James on New Year's Eve, and after a few drinks, they had got off together on Harry's and Ginny's bed while those two were out celebrating. Once they were back at Hogwarts, Teddy thought it would be easier to stop, but James, with his fucking firm arse, was everywhere. 

There were a number of reasons they should stop--his job, and Harry and Ginny being foremost in his mind--but the deed was done whether they stopped now or not, and nothing could undo it. Plus, this term was going so much better than the last. Teddy hesitated to attribute that to the fact that he was coming on a regular basis, but he was sure it helped him relax. 

There was also the fact that he wasn't quite sure he could stop it, even if he wanted to, because deep down inside, in the rare moments he was honest with himself, he knew that ending things with James was the last thing he wanted to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy sat in the staffroom, politely listening as Lavender tried to convince him he needed his palm read. He had declined several times.

"I don't know why you are opposed to it. Our dear Headmaster allows me to read his palm almost weekly," she said a bit curtly to him. 

"Is that so?" Teddy asked dryly. "And does he….read….your palm in return?" 

"Of course not. He is not trained in the delicate art of perceiving with the inner eye," she said, speaking to Teddy as if he were completely daft. 

"Right—"

"Excuse me?" someone said, knocking and opening the door. Teddy, Lavender and Professor Flitwick, who were the only ones in the staffroom, all turned to the door. It was James. Only James would be ballsy enough to open the staffroom door before he was given permission. "Professor Lupin, can I have a word?"

Teddy stood and walked to the door, ready to tell James in the privacy of the corridor that Professor Brown clearly didn't know that everyone knew she was boffing the Headmaster. They could have a good laugh about it together. 

"Sir," James started as Teddy closed the door. 

"Sir? You must have gotten yourself in a tight spot if you are calling me 'sir'." Teddy grinned. 

"No ,but I'm hoping to," James said, his voice dropping to hardly above a whisper. 

"You came to get me for a shag?" Teddy's lips twitched. 

"Not now, I'm late for Potions. But it's been four days—"

"Really? Four?" Teddy tried to think of the last time they had been together. "All right. I have four students retaking a test tonight. They'll be there at seven so come by my classroom at dinner." 

James turned and smugly walked away. Teddy felt his stomach stir as he thought of the way James's arse looked strutting under those school robes. 

Later, Teddy had James in a position they hadn't yet tried, and Teddy thought it had been a grievous error. 

James was bent over the side of Teddy's desk while Teddy kissed his way down the back of James's neck, and his fingers brushed through the trail of hair on James's stomach. 

Teddy licked the shell of James's ear. "You going to call me 'sir' again?" A shiver ran down James's spine and somehow travelled to Teddy's cock. Teddy pushed him hard against the desk, causing James to yelp. 

James pushed back. "You're going to have to make me." 

"Easy," Teddy said, sliding his hands into James's pants. "You're such a whore. Your balls are already tight, aching to come." 

"What's been pressing into my arse? Your wand isn't that blunt." James pushed back into Teddy's pelvis. 

"I'm going to press it into your arse even more." Teddy pushed and James moaned, falling forward a bit more. 

Before they could go on, someone knocked on the door. 

"Fuck, I thought they weren't going to be here till seven?" James shot a look over his shoulder. 

"They're not." 

"Teddy?" It was Neville. He knocked again. 

"Tell him just a minute," Teddy hissed. 

"What?" James eyes shot wide open. 

"Tell. Him." 

"Just a moment, Professor," James called out. 

Teddy didn't have the time to be impressed with how smoothly James's voice came out. He stepped back from James and thought for a moment, then seamlessly changed his looks to that of one of James's friends. 

"What about your robes?" James whispered. 

Teddy tapped his clothes, fluidly changing them to look like those of every other student. 

"How'd you do that?" James asked with a bit of awe. 

"I'm paid to teach Transfiguration when I'm not shagging students. Now open the door." Teddy shook his legs a bit, hoping to get more blood to flow to his legs instead of his hard cock. 

Neville walked in and raised his brows at James and Teddy. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Kirke, why aren't you two at dinner?" 

"We were discussing homework," James lied smoothly. 

"Does Professor Lupin know you are in his classroom with the door locked?" 

"He wouldn't mind," James said, shrugging while Teddy shook his head. 

"What you meant to say was 'no'." Neville sounded calm, not the least bit upset, but he did look from Teddy and back to James again. "You two can talk about homework or whatever else you were doing in the library, or perhaps it's best if you do it in Gryffindor Tower." 

James snorted when Neville said "do it", and Teddy tried his best to keep from either laughing or smacking James on the head. 

"Both of you go before I take points." Neville rolled his eyes as they moved quickly past him. 

They walked in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, neither of them looking at the other to keep from laughing. 

James dove quickly behind a tapestry, pulling Teddy with him. They fell into one another laughing hysterically. 

"Damn, what time is it?" Teddy asked, finally getting control of himself and changing back to his own looks, his hair a brilliant shade of blue. 

"Ten till," James said between breaths. 

"I have to get back." 

"I like the school robes on you, and your hair that colour. You look like a wet dream." 

Teddy leaned close to James, kissing him. "Wear your Quidditch robes and I'll wear this. We can talk about wet dreams together." 

"I'll see you later then?" James asked, sounding a little unsure, which didn't fit James's normal personality at all. 

"Meet you back here in two hours." Teddy tapped his robes to return to his normal ones, threw the tapestry back and walked back to his classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was easier getting James back to his rooms than Teddy had anticipated. They were able to take the most direct route and not duck and hide once.

Teddy lit the lamps of his room with a wave of his wand, making sure they were bright so that he could appreciate every aspect of James in his Quidditch kit. Within moments, Teddy was kissing James, moaning over his lips. 

James drew back and smirked. "Just like your wet dreams?" 

"Better and not the same," Teddy murmured, kissing the underside of James's jaw. 

"Not the same how?" James pulled at Teddy's tie, which he had changed to match the one he had worn as a student. 

"You're sweaty in them….I can smell the salt on your skin before I lick it off—"

"Mhm. And?" 

"Your breeches stick to your thighs a bit before I tug them off, and I start to suck you, tasting the aroma between your legs. We're also in the changing rooms, and I take you to the shower and fuck you using just the water to slick my cock." 

"Take me to the shower," James said. 

"You're not sweaty." Teddy licked along James's neck to punctuate his point. 

James pulled Teddy towards the bathroom."I could use a good washing though. You could, too. Your balls need to be sucked clean." 

_"Fuck,"_ Teddy whispered, his balls tightening as he allowed James to lead him to the bath.

James threw off his robes and pulled off his jumper, standing at the entrance of Teddy's bathroom bare-chested, wearing only Quidditch breeches. _This_ hadn't been a part of Teddy's fantasies before, but it was going be now. 

Teddy pulled off his own robes and clothes, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor. He walked past James into the bathroom and started the shower. Once the water was to his liking, he pulled James into the bathroom, setting him against the sink and kissing him. The steam from the shower had already started to fill the bathroom and cling to their bodies. James's chest felt sticky against Teddy's, and while it wasn't exactly sweat, the effect was the same. 

James held on to Teddy's hips, pulling him close. Teddy moaned as his prick pressed up against the cotton of James's breeches, scratching softy at the head. 

"Want to get in, or finish here?" James asked, kissing down Teddy's neck, brushing his thumb against Teddy's nipple. 

"Shower." Teddy untied James's breeches, pulling them down. 

"They do stick to my thighs, you know."

"Huh?" Teddy looked at James. 

"After a match, when I take them off, they stick to my thighs just like you thought they would," James said, his eyes sparkling. 

"Merlin, you're going to make me come," Teddy moaned. 

"That's the idea," James said, and stepped out of his crumpled clothes, into the shower. He let the spray splash across his face, arching his back to let the water run down his chest, belly, cock and legs. 

Teddy watched him, moving and stretching under the water; the way James's thighs and arse flexed as he adjusted his position, the movement in his arms as he pushed his hair back, his lips sucking in droplets of water. He got in the shower behind James, wanting to trace his fingers along all the rivulets on James's body. 

Teddy raised his hand and paused, staring at the tattoo he'd just noticed on James's right shoulder blade. It was in the shape of a cross, the bottom pointed while the top and two sides were flared. He gently brushed his thumb over it and James shivered.

"Like it?"

"When did you get this?" 

"Right after New Years, before term started. You haven't seen it before?"

"We've either been shagging half-clothed or in the dark since we got back," Teddy said, and leaned down to run his tongue over the inked design.

"Aaaah," James said. "Good point. Much nicer in the light. Do that again."

He licked his way around the outline of the tattoo again, then kissed James on the neck at the base of his hairline, then again where his shoulder and neck met. James arched his back, bringing his hands to the back of Teddy's head, massaging his fingers through Teddy's hair. Teddy pulled James's hands away, brushing them by his lips so that he could lick the pads of his fingers. 

Lowering his head, Teddy licked down James's back, taking the time to lick each bump of his spine. He kissed down across his shoulder blade, paying homage once again to the tattoo, and under his arm. Teddy didn't know what the muscles were called where James's back and chest met, but he decided he should learn, because on James they were almost fuckable on their own. He kissed along James's sides and began to realize how quiet the shower was, aside from the thrum of the falling water and the sound of his kisses. It was unlike James to be so quiet. 

Teddy kissed his way back up James's side, stuck his face under James's arm, and licked, tickling him. 

"Hey!" James said jumping. "What was that for?" 

"You're quiet," Teddy said against James's ear as he drew small circles on James's arse with his fingertips. 

"Feels good."

"And?" 

"I didn't know I was so quiet." James turned his head to get a kiss from Teddy. "Liked what you were doing though." 

"Good. I want you to like what I do to you. What we do together." Teddy wrapped his arm around James's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. "Want you to like it so much you need it, Jamie." 

"God, I want you to fuck me." James pushed his arse into Teddy. "I _need_ that." 

"Do you?" Teddy ran his fingers along James's crease. "Want my cock filling your arse, stretching you and pounding into you so hard you forget your own name?" 

James turned around and leaned up against Teddy, their faces a hairsbreadth apart. "I didn't come here for tea," he said. He pushed Teddy to the back wall of the shower, flush against the tile, kissing him harder and more violently than usual. His teeth were cutting across Teddy's lips and tongue, biting and sucking, devouring his mouth. James began to rub himself against Teddy's body, making those sounds Teddy loved so much; soft whimpers, moans, begging and groaning all at once. 

Teddy held tightly to James's back, clawing at him as hard as James bit at him. He wanted to throw James on the floor and spread him without any preparation. He wanted to bury his cock inside James's arse so desperately he thought he was going to scream. He tried to push back against James, but for the first time James was using his height and weight over Teddy to his full advantage. Instead of moving, Teddy lowered his hands to James's arse, wordlessly reminding him what he wanted. 

James dropped his head to Teddy's neck, biting and licking along the tender flesh, encouraged by the loud moans escaping from Teddy's lips. 

"Out of the shower," Teddy said suddenly, his voice husky. "Want to spread your legs and stretch your arse." 

"Yesssss." James pulled Teddy back from the wall. 

They stumbled out of the shower, trying to get to the bed. They fell roughly to the floor at the entrance to Teddy's bedroom, James taking the brunt of the fall since he was beneath Teddy. He didn't seem to mind, as he continued kissing Teddy without breaking stride. 

Teddy began to work himself lower over James's prone body, taking time to lick along his chest, suck at each nipple, and circle his tongue in James's navel. He licked at the droplets of water in the dark trail of hair that led to James's cock, savouring it like he hadn't had a drink of water in ages, while James fucked himself against any part of Teddy's body that was touching his prick. 

He pressed down on James's hips to keep him still and circled his tongue on the head of James's prick. James bucked his hips against the restraint, trying to fuck Teddy's mouth.

"Fuck, Teddy, oh god, fuck," James cried out. James was writhing around and moaning, and he looked so fucking beautiful that Teddy wanted to make him come, make him cry out before he fucked him. 

He sucked James's prick hard and fast, James's balls tightening quickly. As James's prick began to twitch and arch, Teddy pulled his mouth away replacing it with his hand, wanting James's come to spread all over his fingers. 

"Oh Merlin! FUCKFUCKFUCK!" James cried out, coming just as Teddy wanted him to. 

With his clean hand, Teddy reached for his discarded clothes, scrabbled for his wand and summoned some lube from the drawer in his bedside table. He poured a bit in his hand and spread it across his fingers, mixing it with James's come. 

James's limbs were soft and languid now, and Teddy easily pushed his thighs a part. He stroked his hand in James's crease. He looked up at James, his face pinked and eyes still holding the dark arousal they held before he came. He was the most erotically attractive sight Teddy had ever seen. Teddy quickly slid up the length of James's body, kissing his swollen lips. He wanted to devour him. 

Teddy almost reluctantly slid back down James's body; he wanted to come as he kissed James. The allure of spreading James's legs was all that kept Teddy from doing it.

Positioning himself between James's legs, Teddy had to tell himself _Go. Slow. Go. Slow. Go. Slow._ over and over again. 

Taking his slicked hand, Teddy pushed one finger into James's hole, which he had only done when blowing James. 

"Ahhh." James let out a deep groan. Teddy pushed his finger back and forth, stretching and pulling. He added a second finger. 

"Mhmf," James moaned. 

"Is that good or bad?" Teddy asked, flexing his fingers. 

"Good, so damn good," James said. Teddy saw James's cock begin to get hard again. He put in a third finger. 

"OH GOD!" James yelled. "I want your cock, in me. God. Fuck." 

Teddy removed his fingers, and reached for a bit more lube. He spread another few drops across his aching cock, then a bit more on his fingers. He slicked James's entrance, taking care to make sure he was ready for Teddy to be inside him. 

He knelt between James's legs, positioning his cock to nudge against James's entrance. 

"Yes, fuck me. Teddy. Please." James panted, his cock fully hard and leaking come again. 

Teddy told himself again, _Go. Slow. Go. Slow. Go. Slow._ as he pushed into James. James's arse was hot and clenched around Teddy's prick. 

"Relax," Teddy said, slowly moving his hips. "Take a deep breath, Jamie. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." 

James's legs shook slightly but he spread them further, arching his hips to meet Teddy's slow gliding hips. 

"Good. Good." Teddy held onto James's hips, moving them in time with his. 

Teddy already felt ready to come; he had to look past James to keep from doing it. The tightness wrapped around Teddy's prick urged him on, making him want to fuck James hard and fast and fill him. 

James reached down and began to pull his own cock. "You always make me want to come. I could come all the time for you," James moaned, stroking himself. The fluid snap of his wrist bones as he stroked himself was erotic as hell. The way his fingers circled his cock, going back and forth, back forth. 

"So beautiful," Teddy murmured, wrapping his hand around James's own. They worked him back and forth together. Amazing. It felt absolutely amazing, Teddy began to thrust faster. 

"Yes. Please, faster." James urged him on. Teddy moved his hips in time with his and James's hands. 

"So fuckable, James. Beautiful, gorgeous and fuckable. I'm going to make you take my cock all the time now." He snapped his hips quickly, unable to even think about going slow. He was ready to fill James. 

"Teddddddy!" James called out as he came hard, all over himself and Teddy. His arse clenched on Teddy's prick. 

"Oh. Fuck. Oh. Fuck. SO GOOD!" Teddy thrust erratically, releasing into James. James still thrust his body into Teddy's, pulling the orgasm from him. 

"Oh hell. Oh fucking hell," James said as Teddy fell on him, their bodies sticky with every bit of each other. It was magnificent. 

"Come get in bed," Teddy panted across James's chest. 

"I don't know if I can even walk."

"Good point." Teddy crawled to his bed, pulling the quilt off and bringing it back to cover himself and James with. 

James, like some sort of needy pet, snuggled instantly into Teddy. Teddy didn't mind. 

Their breathing slowed and returned to normal and then slowly became deeper. 

"You okay?" Teddy asked softly. 

"Yeah." James voice came out a little hoarse. "It was not quite what I thought but not bad." 

"It'll get better." 

"It felt pretty damn good near the end. If it gets better than that I won't be able to last even a minute." 

"You're young. I'll go slow so you can come twice." Teddy smiled. 

"Saint Lupin, always a giver," James said, dryly. "Did you like it?"

"Of course. Knew I would."

"Because it's me or because you like buggering people?" 

"Both." Teddy chuckled. James didn't respond right away. 

"When did you-"

"Bugger someone for the first time?" Teddy finished James's question. 

"No, but go ahead and answer. I was going to ask when you were—buggered?" 

"Oh. Seventeen for one and eighteen for the other." 

"You weren't gay till a few years ago," James said, looking up at Teddy with surprise. 

"No, I didn't come out till a few years ago. I played around for a bit then got pretty certain about it three or four years ago," Teddy corrected him. 

"Hm." James put his head back down. 

"Hm, what?" 

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" 

"I'm done asking questions," James said. It was unlike him to not be too curious for his own good. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I don't much fancy hearing about every prick you ever touched, or cunt you were in. I don't need to know." 

"Cunt?" Teddy shuddered. "Does your mum know you know such vulgar language?" 

"Doubt it." 

"Your mum know about this very sexy tattoo you have here?" Teddy asked stroking his fingers across James's shoulder blade. 

"She'd try to blast it off if she did. She'll see it eventually and she'll go mental about it and all. I won't be able to sleep at home for a bit; she'll try to take it off in my sleep." James shrugged. 

"You can come stay at my place, I'll protect you from your mummy," Teddy teased in a baby voice. James bit at Teddy's neck playfully, then began kissing down his body. 

"Who's going to protect you from me?" James asked working his way down Teddy's body, to his stiffening cock. 

"Too late, I suppose." Teddy hissed as James tugged a nipple between his teeth. Lower and lower he moved down Teddy's body. 

"You'll be the fucking end of me," Teddy said, as he threaded his fingers through James's hair. Teddy bucked his hips as James sucked him long and slow with his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"When are you going to let me top?" James asked, passing a cigarette to Teddy.

They were lying in James's bed, sharing a post shag smoke. Teddy knew smoking wasn't allowed in the dormitory and somewhere in his mind he knew as a professor he shouldn't smoke in here, but he also shouldn't be in here, shagging students of all things. 

It had become difficult to sneak James in and out of his rooms anytime they wanted to share a bed all night or at all. Some other Gryffindors had begun to notice when he was gone all night. They would use Teddy's office when given the chance but with students and staff dropping by, James had hidden on more than occasion, half-clothed, under Teddy's desk. 

On a lark one Sunday afternoon Teddy had changed to look like a student and gone into Gryffindor Tower with James. Teddy told James he didn't care for the idea much of sneaking into a student's room. "Makes me feel like a lecher." 

"Bending me over your desk doesn't?" James laughed at him, and Teddy had scowled back. 

But James was right. Whatever line or lines Teddy had crossed were so far back now that what did a shag in James's bed matter? It wasn't the thing that would get him sacked. All the other millions of things would take care of that quite nicely. 

They now almost had regular times they were in here together. They both had a break from classes on Thursday afternoons, and they almost always wound up in Gryffindor Tower. James could tell his friends to clear off easily enough. 

"When do you want to top?" Teddy replied after taking a drag from the cigarette. "I'm game if you are." 

"On your knees," James demanded, sitting up in bed. Teddy looked at his watch. 

"I've got a meeting with the Headmaster." Teddy shook his head, throwing back the covers. "Can't do it now."

"Sure. Sure." James flopped back down on the pillow, pouting. Teddy leaned down and tried to kiss his frown away. 

"Sorry, love. I can't be late." James rolled his eyes. Teddy snickered. 

"Stop being a selfish, cock-craving child and help me decide who to be." Teddy knelt on the bed, grabbing his clothes. James brightened a bit when Teddy proposed this. 

This had become a favorite game of theirs any time they had sex in James's bed. They would play around with who Teddy should look like. James had been really shirty with him once, when Teddy showed up looking like a particularly unattractive Ravenclaw. 

"Who's that Slytherin with the really perky tits?" James asked. 

"I try not to look at my student's _tits_." Teddy shook his head. 

"That's right, you like legs and a good arse. Forgive me," James replied dryly. 

"Amusing."

"She has long blonde hair, and walks like she's got a stick up her arse," James described. 

Teddy knew who James was talking about now. He changed his looks easily, lengthening his hair and changing it from purple to blond. He transfigured his clothes to look like hers. He stood at the foot of James's bed. 

"How do I look?" 

"Perfect." 

"I think I should have saved her for after you bugger me. It would have been easier to fake the walk after that." 

"You can change into her again." James leaned back on his pillows. "I wouldn't mind a go or two with her." 

Teddy jumped on the bed, straddling James and bringing them nose-to-nose. James didn't move but his eyes grew wide in amusement and surprise. "Don't say that, Jamie. You'll make me late because I have to stay here and prove what it is you _want_ ," Teddy whispered almost into James's mouth. James closed his eyes and arched his mouth for a kiss. Teddy almost brought their lips together and then quickly got off the bed. He wasn't going to give James the satisfaction. 

Kiss or no kiss from Teddy looking like the Slytherin girl, James still smiled widely as Teddy left the dormitory. 

Teddy got to the fourth floor and headed for a secret passageway where he could change back into himself before he reached the third floor. He saw two students walking towards him and made sure to arrange his face in an icy stare that he was sure he had seen on his grandmother's face a time or two. He was almost to the passageway when he recognized the girl. It was Laura and she was walking with Mark Gilbert. Walking, however, was the wrong way to describe what they were doing; they were having a moving grope session. Her hand was practically in his pants!

They walked by and Teddy couldn't help but stare. Had the world flipped on him? Wasn't she in his office not long ago crying, about him and what that bastard had done to her? It couldn't have been more than a couple of months ago. 

Teddy walked slowly, trying to think of how long it had been. It was before Christmas, and holy hell that was months ago. They were almost to Easter Break. 

As Teddy walked, at first he was confused, and then he became really pissed off. What was she playing at? Teddy got himself more and more angry about it. He convinced himself that Mark must have dumped her initially and she wanted sympathy any way she could get it, even if it meant making up an elaborate story so a stupid professor would pity her. 

God! Teddy was such a fucking idiot to have worried about her and felt he could have done something more. 

"Teddy? Teddy? Professor Lupin!" 

"What?" Teddy looked up. Neville was standing in his doorway. 

"You're late for a staff meeting, I was sent to find you." 

Teddy had made it back to his office and was so wrapped up in his thoughts he had forgotten completely what he had been doing. He'd had the presence of mind to change back into himself and get to his office but not much beyond that. 

"Right. Sorry. Headmaster sent you?" Teddy stood up.

"Yes. Are you coming?" Neville stepped aside to let Teddy out of the office. 

They walked for a few paces. "You all right?" Neville asked. "You look like you're pissed off." 

"Sodding students," Teddy grumbled, and Neville didn't ask him for any more clarification.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy was distracted for days about what he had seen in the corridor. He couldn't decide if he should say something to Laura or not. James tried to ask him a few times what was the matter but all Teddy wanted was a fuck and to forget how angry he was. He would kiss James roughly making him swallow any words besides the filthy ones that streamed from his mouth. After he came he wouldn't linger. He left so quickly sometimes that he was still short of breath and half hard.

Right before Easter Break Teddy couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to spend the whole time thinking about students and the twisted games they played. 

"Ms. Meyers, could you stay after class please?" Teddy asked, as his fifth year student began to pack up their things. 

The rest of the class cleared out and Teddy walked to the classroom door and shut it. 

"Is this about my test, sir? I tried to study really hard but-"

"No, Miss Meyers, this isn't. This is about what you came to my office about this past autumn. I was confused and hoped you could clear something up for me. Am I correct that you and Mr. Gilbert are dating?" 

"Yes, sir." Laura blushed and looked down. 

"And this is the same student you came to my office and told me about, correct?" She didn't answer Teddy's question but looked away from him. "Was the story you told me in my office true?" 

"Yes!" Her head snapped up and she looked violently at him.

"Is Mr. Gilbert _forcing_ you to be with him?" Teddy hoped this was true. He didn't want it to be true but at the same time he didn't want to be made a fool of. 

"No! Not at all. He's sweet….I was wrong."

"Wrong?" 

"I didn't think that's what I wanted, but now I think maybe it was. It's not fair for girls to get a bloke all excited and then let them do nothing about it," she spouted off, as if she'd been brainwashed to believe such rubbish. 

"Did _he_ tell you this?" Teddy crossed his arms. 

"Yes-I mean no-"

"Laura, you cannot let someone talk you into things you aren't sure about-"

"I'm not being talked into anything!" she spat venomously. "You don't understand! He likes me and I like him and that's all that matters. He didn't do anything wrong!"

Teddy felt himself snap and knew he was going to yell but couldn't help it. Carrying her secret had almost broken him last term and he wasn't going to let her think she got away with anything. "Before you run off telling people stories about being taken advantage of I suggest you think things all the way through and not have the severe lack of maturity you have shown to me. Don't come to my office again, Miss Meyers. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You may leave now." 

He was so angry Teddy didn't feel one bit of guilt for the tears pooling in her eyes as she ran from his classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neville had asked Teddy if he would come to his office after dinner for a cup of tea. As Teddy walked down to meet him, Teddy realized it had been some time since he'd had tea with Neville. Last term he had visited Neville on a regular basis; now any free moment he could find he was spending with James.

"It's been a while since I've seen you here," Neville said, as he poured the tea. 

"I was thinking the same thing on my way here. Sorry 'bout that." 

"No need to apologize," Neville said, waving his hand to shoo away the apology. "I hope the reason you haven't been coming round is because you are finding your niche as a professor and not because the tea or company was poor."

Teddy smiled "Students are all right, and neither the tea nor the company was ever bad." 

Neville smiled and took a sip of his tea. There was a marked pause in the conversation and Teddy knew he wasn't asked here for no reason at all. 

"The Headmaster asked me to speak with you. Teddy. He knows that you and I get on well." Neville set his mug down and crossed his legs. It was the same posture Neville had used when Teddy would find himself in a spot of trouble while at school. Teddy calmly put his cup down but inside his stomach had dropped out. The only thing he could think was that Harry as going to kill him for sleeping with his son and ruining his career. "The Headmaster is concerned because word has reached him that a student came running from your classroom crying, a couple days ago." 

_Not about James._ Teddy felt his breathing suddenly become a lot easier. "Laura Meyers." 

"Yes, her." 

"You've never made a student cry?" Teddy raised his brow, certain that Neville had not only done so as a teacher but also as Head of House.

"Certainly. The Headmaster was only concerned because the students seem to like you so well." 

"I got the impression they thought I was a bit of a jerk for giving too much homework. No idea they liked me." Teddy couldn't help but feel a little satisfied that the students liked him. 

"You're much more relaxed this term, even I can tell. You are a natural leader and a very good instructor. A lot like your father," Neville said. 

"I've never heard you talk about my father," Teddy said, feeling the thrill of surprise. 

"You haven't?" Teddy shook his head. "He was an excellent professor, best I ever had."

"You only had him for one year." 

"That didn't matter, I remembered and I knew. A lot of people thought so. I am sure you've heard that all before. I won't go on about it, boring you." 

"I have heard that a lot. It's what I heard most about him." Teddy never tired of hearing it and didn't get annoyed when people said it. It was the way a lot of people remembered his dad and that was ok with Teddy if that was how they felt connected with him. 

"You aren't going to tell me why the student was crying when she came running from your classroom?" Neville asked. 

"Did you expect me to?" Teddy replied, his thoughts of his father quickly fading. 

"No, indeed not!" Neville laughed. "I know better than that. You are far from an open book. I think the Headmaster would like to know, however."

"Because I'm a young male alone in my classroom with a female student. Sexual preference aside, I'm still under suspicion." 

Neville didn't deny Teddy's statement. "She had lied to me, I found out and asked her about it. Her own conscience made her cry. I didn't do a single thing untoward nor did I so much as raise my voice." 

"I never doubted you." Neville reached across, patting Teddy affectionately on the knee. Teddy didn't ask Neville the question he wanted to: if he didn't doubt him then why did he agree to even talk to Teddy?

Teddy felt rather sick when he left Neville's office. He had chatted and drank his tea as if nothing was the matter. Teddy had done nothing wrong and he didn't like being questioned for being young and male. It had been a fear of his regarding the students and now he had come to find out that even the powers that be had doubts about him regarding those two things. 

Teddy grabbed a tumbler and a bottle of gin when he got back to his room. He didn't bother to light any lamps, letting the fire be the only light in the room. Self-doubt crept into Teddy again. All the fears he had last term returned. He hated himself for doubting himself and hated the Headmaster for thinking what Teddy feared everyone else would. 

He drank glass after wonderful glass of gin. He became more relaxed and pleased with himself for not getting caught for the crime he was truly guilty of, and talked to about a stupid discussion with a student. 

Emptying another glass of gin, he looked up at the clock over the mantel, it was quarter after midnight; he hadn't realized it had become so late. He should have gone to bed, but Teddy wasn't tired, at all. Feeling happy and a little full of himself, Teddy changed to look like James and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. 

The corridors felt longer and windier than Teddy remembered, but that was probably due to being a little tipsy. He turned a corner too sharply and ran straight into a suit of armor, Teddy began to laugh hysterically. He didn't care if he got caught looking like James and stuck with detention. He could make it up to James somehow. 

Finally he made it to the portrait, gave the password and stumbled through the portrait hole. His heart hammered in his chest with excitement as he stumbled up the stairs to James's dormitory. 

He quietly opened the door and tiptoed to James's bed. 

"Jamie," Teddy whispered, parting James's bed curtains. "Jamie," Teddy said a little louder. 

James rolled over opened his eyes, staring directly into a face that was his own." What the-"

"Shhhh. It's me." Teddy smiled stupidly at James. 

"What the hell are you doing?" James grabbed Teddy, pulling him into bed and out of sight of the other boys. 

"Missed you." Teddy began kissing James's cheeks, lips and neck. "Wanted to visit."

"Now?" James wasn't protesting any of Teddy's advancements. "Are you drunk?"

"No." Teddy snorted and tried to continue kissing James. "Come back to my room, James. I want you, I've missed you."

"God, you're pissed. I saw you just this morning." 

"Not pissed, I'm perfectly sensible." 

"We'll see about that in the morning." James threw back his covers. 

"You're coming?" Teddy asked delightedly. 

"Potter? Are you alone?" somebody said sleepily from his bed. 

"No. Go back to sleep," James replied. 

He grabbed his cloak and threw it over himself, then grabbed a set of robes and threw them over Teddy's head. "Come on." James dragged Teddy behind him. "Try not to run into anything."

"I can't see a bloody thing!" Teddy tried to push the robe off his head but James held it in place. 

"Not a good idea, yeah?" James growled at him. 

James being bossy and taking control sent an electric bolt straight to Teddy's prick. 

They got back to Teddy's rooms and Teddy threw off the robes, changing back to look like himself. 

"Good, you're going to be you. I didn't want to feel like I was having a wank," James said. 

Teddy pushed James to the bed, aggressively kissing him. "I love when you take control. Tell me what to do, Jamie."

"First you need to drink more often if this is how you act, and second—oh god." James began to moan as Teddy pulled his pants off, freeing James's prick. Teddy licked at it, played with James's balls. He crawled back up James's body and nibbled along his chest and neck. 

"Tell me what to do," Teddy prodded him again. 

"I will when you do something wrong." James's caressed Teddy's back and arse, twisting his body underneath Teddy's. 

"I never do anything wrong." Teddy licked a path down James's stomach. "You haven't a single complaint to make, ever." 

"God, you're full of yourself tonight." James bucked his hips up, rubbing his prick against Teddy's chest. 

"You love it." 

"I do." 

Teddy spread James's legs, licking a path on the inside of his thighs. "I know what you want." Teddy nuzzled James's prick. 

Teddy grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and moved off James's body. He spread some the contents of the bottle across his fingers, and pushed one finger into his own hole. 

"Holy fucking hell," James breathed, spinning around to get a better look at Teddy fucking himself. 

James licked his lips and began to worry them between his teeth as Teddy moaned, putting a second finger inside. James got on his knees and stroked his long, thick cock as he watched Teddy. 

"Go slow, Jamie," Teddy panted. "Don't want you coming before you're in me." 

James closed his eyes, moaning, his hips rocking slowly into his grip. 

Teddy finished stretching himself and threw the lube aside. He got up on his knees, his chest touching James's. They kissed quickly before Teddy pushed him down on his back. 

"I can't wait to be in you," James said as Teddy positioned himself over James's cock. "I'm going to come so fucking hard." 

"Oh God, yes," Teddy moaned stroking his length. Teddy was eager for James's cock, coming thick and fast inside him. 

Teddy held James's cock and lowered himself slowly onto it, keeping his muscles relaxed. He wanted a good fuck before James came. 

"God, Teddy. So good. God, I love it," James said, arching his back to meet Teddy's body. 

"I love your cock in me." 

James slid his hands up Teddy's thighs and settled them on his narrow hips. Teddy looked down at James, who was breathing heavily, trying to rock his hips slowly. 

"Let me," Teddy said huskily. He held on to James's hands and raised himself up and down, the great swell of James's prick stretching him further, sending vibrations of pleasure through his body. 

Teddy began to move faster, and James moved in time with him. Their fingers interlocked on Teddy's thighs. 

"YES!" Teddy cried out as James's cock hit his prostate again and again. "Fuck me, James! I love when you fuck me!"

James bucked his hips, thrusting into Teddy sharply. Teddy could hear the whimpers that left his mouth with each snap of James's hips. Without being told, James took one hand away from Teddy's and began to fist Teddy's cock. 

"Come on me, Teddy," James said pulling Teddy quickly. "I want my come in you and yours all over me." 

Teddy pushed hard into James's thrusts, feeling the press of James's balls on his arse. 

"Teddy! So good! Teddy!" James cried out, coming and filling Teddy. Teddy came hard in James's hand. Come spread over James's stomach, chest and neck. James whimpered as Teddy's arse clenched around his still twitching cock. 

Teddy dropped to James's chest, letting his legs stretch and relax. 

"I loved that. Loved it so much," James said. 

"Me too." 

James rolled their bodies together so that they both lay on their sides, arms wrapped around each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy woke up not feeling nearly as horrible as he thought he should after that much gin. James conjured a glass and filled it with water for him. After a morning shag, they lay in Teddy's bed feeling no need to get moving. Teddy was considering keeping James hidden here the rest of the Easter Holiday; he could do this every day and night.

"I'm leaving for a trip in a couple days," James said. "Going to check out a few different prospects." 

Teddy smiled. "Off to become an internationally famous Quidditch star? Scoring goals by day and shagging ogling fans by night." 

James smirked. "Something like that. There are three offers I'm considering--one here, one in Germany, and one in Spain. But I'm not really sure about the German one. I'm only going there because they've been trying pretty hard to attract me, so I figured I'd give them a shot. My mum, dad and I are going to go look at each one."

"Your mum will want you here." 

"Not anyone else?" James asked. 

"Your dad, I'm sure, wants you close, but isn't going to get weepy about you living a couple of Apparation points away." 

"You should come with us, on the trip," James suggested. 

"Your parents aren't stupid. They'll be a little curious about why I'm there. I don't think they'll like the answer we'd give them." 

"What answer would that be?" 

"You'd say, 'Can't go more than a day or two without shagging each other rotten.' Then I'd say, 'That's right, Harry, Ginny, I've been buggering your son on a regular basis—well, truthfully, he's buggering me, too, now—hope you don't mind!' Then at that point, your dad would do some spell they teach at that super secret Auror academy and blast off my balls, then shrink yours for good measure." James was laughing as Teddy deadpanned the entire story. 

"Why would he only shrink my balls?" 

"Can't castrate his own flesh and blood," Teddy said, then laughed as well. 

"Why not tell them we fancy each other?" James asked. 

Teddy snorted. "We don't fancy one another, _James_." 

James looked sharply at him, "We don't?" 

"Noooo." Teddy shook his head. "We just shag once in awhile." 

James sat up quickly and glared down at Teddy. "You'll fuck me but you don't fancy me? Sorry I'm such a disappointment." 

"Don't be a child—"

"I'm not being a child. I was just told the person whose cock I let up my arse doesn't fancy me." 

"We have sex together, so what? We aren't dating, we don't have _feelings_ for each other." Teddy sat up, giving James his most condescending look. 

"What you mean to say is, you don't have feelings for me and you're hoping I wasn't thick enough to have feelings for someone I get my daily shag from."

Teddy scoffed, brushing James's words aside. "You don't feel anything for me. You're eighteen, you can't possibly care." 

"The hell I don't!" James yelled, his skin flushed and eyes narrowed dangerously. "And don't lie to me and tell me you don't. I know you better than that!"

"You don't know me at all!" Teddy could hear the blood rushing in his ears. "You're taking a casual fuck and turning it into something it never was!"

James gripped Teddy's upper arms, squeezing them tightly. "Tell me, Teddy. Tell me I'm just a fuck and that you don't care." 

Teddy gritted his teeth. James was such an immature arse, but if he needed to hear it — _wanted_ to hear it — then Teddy would tell him. 

"You're just a fuck." 

"Liar," James said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I told you what you wanted to hear!" Teddy tried squirming out of James's vice-like grip. "Let me go!"

"No!" James kissed Teddy, his teeth slicing open Teddy's lower lip, but Teddy's hiss did not stop him. He pinned Teddy roughly to the bed, holding him tightly while his mouth bruised Teddy's. 

"Tell me now, Teddy, tell you me you don't want this. Tell me you don't want more than this." 

"James. I—" Teddy tried to tell him. He knew he should say it. 

"Tell me you don't want me on you like this, tasting you, ready to suck your cock." 

"It's not the same thing." Teddy gripped James's back, bucking his hips up to get friction along his very hard prick. 

"You love me, Teddy." 

"I don't — I can't — it's not the same." Teddy moaned, kissing James back, aching to be in the deepest contact with him. 

"You want more than my cock, more than my mouth, more than my arse. You want _me_ ," James whispered violently in Teddy's ear. 

"Not the same, James. Not fair like this." Teddy spread his legs to wrap around James's waist. Their hips rocked in time with one another. 

"You look at me and I know. I know you want me like I want you, love me like I love you." 

"No, James—" 

"Stop telling me 'no'," James growled. "This is more than a fuck, this is everything." 

"I can't, James, stop, I can't," Teddy pleaded with him, felt helpless being touched by him this way. Their bodies moved in time with one another, their chests slicked with sweat. "Kiss me, make me come." 

Teddy wanted to feel James's body stiffen over him, hear him cry out his name, and he ached to do the same. He couldn't tell James the things he wanted to hear — they couldn't possibly be true. He had lied when he called James 'just a fuck', but he didn't know what the truth was either. 

James kissed Teddy softer this time, sucking slowly on Teddy's lower lip, their tongues gliding gently past one another. James tasted sweetest like this, always tasted the best in the morning. James slowed down, hardly thrusting at all anymore, and Teddy ached with need. He dug his heels into James's back and rocked his hips, wanting to come so badly, but James held him firm. 

"Tell me, Teddy. Tell me you love me like I love you," James whispered. 

Teddy had never heard him sound so in charge and so desperate at the same time. He tried to thrust faster, the pain of wanting to come driving him near the edge. "Tell me and I'll let you come." 

"God, no, James. Please. I can't—" Teddy tried to rub himself hard up against James. 

"Tell me, Teddy. I need you to tell me. I'll believe you." James released his hold and snapped his hips, and Teddy felt his orgasm finally releasing. 

"Can't, oh God! James." 

His moans and rocking hips brought James to the edge and he came, burying his head in Teddy's shoulder. Teddy couldn't hear him clearly, his mouth muffled by Teddy's body, but he was almost sure he heard the first whimpered words he ever heard from James's lips.--"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy," over and over again. 

James rolled off of Teddy, leaving his back to him. 

"Teddy? Tell me." 

A lump formed in Teddy's throat. He couldn't say the words James wanted to hear and it felt horrible. "I'm your teacher. I—I've known you forever. Merlin, your dad is the only sort of father I've ever known. You're still in school, hardly eighteen. You don't mean what you think you do." 

James got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. 

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked. Despite the arguing, he still wanted James here, wanted James back in his bed with him. 

"There isn't any reason for me to stay." James threw on his cloak and walked to the door. He didn't turn as he stood in the doorway. "Just a fuck, really?" 

Teddy said the most honest thing he could at this point. "It's what you told me to say." He was grateful James didn't turn around. He was sure James's eyes alone would make him tell James all the other things he wanted to hear. 

The door to Teddy's rooms clicked shut and it felt like a thunderclap in his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy was sure that James would have said something to Teddy within the first couple days. His resolve couldn't be that strong — he was eighteen and not _that_ stubborn. But Teddy had barely seen James at all before James left to go on his trip, and that was only at meal times. He was sure James would come to see him after he returned, but he was wrong again.

Getting rid of James was something he had craved last term, something he had even wanted several times after Christmas, but now that he had it, he wasn't sure that was what he wanted at all. 

He was just used to regular sex, that was all; any bloke would miss that. And if there were times when Teddy would catch himself thinking about James — James and not James's cock — well, that wasn't anything either. 

The weather warmed and the time drew closer and closer to exams. Teddy started giving mock exams to his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students. He was confident they would do well. 

It was a Friday afternoon, and his N.E.W.T. students were hunched over their desks, scribbling furiously. He stood by the open windows of the classroom watching them for a while, then looked out onto the lush grounds, at the thickening foliage of the Forbidden Forest, and felt happy it was finally spring. He thought about taking a walk after class was over. 

He glanced over at James, who was still bent over his paper; he was no longer writing, only checking his answers. Teddy could imagine how his eyes would narrow as he looked over the parchment; James's eyes did that any time he looked closely at something. 

Maybe Teddy wouldn't have to take a walk alone; it had been weeks since he'd last spoken to James. Maybe now that all that was behind them, they could just be normal together again. 

The bell rang, startling Teddy from his thoughts. "Parchment on my desk, please," Teddy said as the students shuffled with their bags and put their things away. 

Before Teddy could catch James's eye to ask him, he was gone. Teddy frowned, gathered his belongings, and walked to his office instead. 

He threw his briefcase on the desk and opened it, searching through the piles of parchment for James's, convincing himself it was only to see how he'd done. James's handwriting wasn't messy but it was still very boyish all the same. When he'd had detention all those months ago, he had added a flourish to the way he wrote 'Professor Lupin'. Surely it was for his own entertainment at the time, but it made Teddy smile when he remembered that. 

"Professor Lupin?" 

Teddy turned towards the sound of the Headmaster’s voice booming from his fireplace. 

"Yes, sir?" Teddy said, leaning closer to the Floo. 

"Would you please come to my office immediately?" 

Teddy felt his knees go slightly shaky. The tone of Bagman's voice, how quickly he was being asked to go there, left Teddy feeling that what ever this was about it wasn't good. 

"Right away, sir."

As Teddy walked to Professor Bagman's office, he tried to think of every possible reason why he'd be wanted there, and his thoughts always came back to James. Someone had found out and had told the Headmaster. Teddy couldn't or wouldn't believe James himself would tell, and he knew that if Ginny and Harry had found out, they certainly wouldn't go to Bagman. He couldn't fathom that any of James's friends would have outed them if they'd learned of the affair, but considering the current state of their relationship, he had no idea what to think. 

Teddy knocked on the door and entered the room. He looked about the office expecting to see James there, but he wasn't. He and the Headmaster were alone. 

"Have a seat." Professor Bagman gestured at a chair while he sat in his own behind the desk. "I have heard some disturbing things in the past hour about you." 

"They are?" Teddy could feel his chest growing tight. 

"It concerns the nature of your relationship with a student. That the relationship is perhaps more intimate than is appropriate." Professor Bagman leaned forward on his desk, looking at Teddy. 

"What exactly was said?" Teddy asked in a distant cold tone. 

"She came to my office and told me...." 

_She?_ Teddy looked up sharply. 

"…that she has spent free time with you in your office." 

"Nothing else?"

"You kissed her on a few occasions, insisted she called you 'Teddy', gave her an extra boost in her studies." 

"I see. The achievements of all of my students have been earned by their own merit and not because of any special attention from me." Teddy felt angry about that accusation more than the other ones. No matter that he hadn't done any of the other things with her--his integrity as an educator had never before been compromised. 

"You do not deny the other things?" The Headmaster looked surprised. 

"Of course I deny those, too! That's a complete fabrication, every part of it." Teddy should have felt relief over this not being about James but he was too angry. 

"She said that you have spent time alone in your office together, starting last autumn. That she came to you about a friendship problem, and that you were understanding and warm so she kept coming back. You encouraged her to do so." 

"I see. May I ask who 'she' is?"

"Laura Meyers." 

Teddy didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry; this was getting more absurd by the minute. 

"She was seen coming from your classroom crying several weeks ago, and she told me that is when you attempted to end things with her before anyone found out."

"She was seen coming from my classroom because I held her back after class. She did come to me once in the autumn concerning a problem she was having with another student, but we never spoke about the matter after that, until, as you indicated, several weeks ago, the day she was seen leaving my classroom. I had discovered that Miss Meyers had possibly lied to me about her initial problem, and I confronted her about it. The matter, I assure you, had nothing to do with me personally. There was nothing to end, as nothing ever existed between us. She is my student, nothing more." Teddy looked Professor Bagman straight in the eye. 

"Was she in your office with the door closed?" Bagman asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, once before. Last autumn, as I've already mentioned. She chose to close the door, as she wanted to speak to me about a private matter." 

"Which was?"

Teddy didn't answer for a moment. He had given her his confidence, and even though she was presently trying to completely fuck him over, for whatever reason, he wasn't going to drop his word as easily as that. 

"Professor Bagman, I could tell you and walk out of here in five minutes, no more questions asked. However, she asked for my confidence in the matter and despite her actions, it still remains in place."

"I am Headmaster of this school. I think I deserve to know what it was." Bagman chuckled as he spoke, attempting to lighten the weight of his words.

"Why don't you ask her?" Teddy suggested easily. 

"You leave me no choice." Professor Bagman stood from his desk and left his office. He was back within ten minutes, Laura Meyers trailing behind him. When she spotted Teddy already in the office, her face went from anxious to terrified. 

"Miss Meyers, Professor Lupin and I have come to an impasse. He says the accusations are false and that only once were you in his office alone, and that you spoke to him of a personal matter. He says that he gave his word with regard to the confidentiality of your conversation, and has not divulged any of the details beyond that." 

"Okay." Her voice trembled as she spoke. 

"Would you please tell me what happened?" Bagman said in his most fatherly tone. 

"Teddy kissed me." She looked at her shoes while she spoke. 

Teddy's jaw clenched at how easily she not only lied but used his first name. "The _first_ and only time you were in my office, I kissed you?"

"No—I mean, yes—I mean, I don't know what you want!" Tears started to pool in her eyes and she looked pleadingly at Professor Bagman. 

"Miss Meyers, I only want to know the truth." 

"I already told you! He snogged me! Loads of times!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Teddy. "Every Saturday before Christmas I would go to his office and we would snog! And there were a bunch of times last term, too!" 

"I had tea almost every Saturday with Professor Longbottom during the first term," Teddy replied. "As for second term, at these times you were missing and supposedly in my office, was Mr. Gilbert missing as well?" 

"This has nothing to do with Mark!" Laura cried. 

Professor Bagman tried to quiet her. "Miss Meyers, please calm down. No one—"

"He's upset because I broke things off with him, so he's telling you things about other boys so that my parents will think I've been dating someone when he knows I'm not allowed!" 

"I was under the impression that I broke it off with you," Teddy said. "At least, that was the story I was told by Professor Bagman."

"That is what you told me when you were in here earlier," Professor Bagman said. Laura looked from Professor Bagman to Teddy, her eyes wide.

"Yes—that's what I meant. He tried to break up with me before I broke up with him." 

"Is that why you were crying when you left my classroom, because I told you exactly what you wanted?" Teddy raised his brows at her. 

"No—yes—stop! I—" Her eyes filled with tears. She looked at Teddy. "You really didn't tell. Even now when Professor Bagman asked, even knowing what I'd told him about you, you still didn't tell."

"I gave you my word, did I not?" Teddy said softly. 

"I— Mark said…" She started to cry. 

"Miss Meyers?" Professor Bagman said, and handed her a handkerchief. 

"This isn't what happened," she said. 

"What did happen?" Professor Bagman asked. 

"N—nothing. Nothing happened. I made it all up." Laura dropped her head once again, wiping her eyes. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I've only been to Professor Lupin's office once, and when I went he did nothing wrong. He listened and was very nice. That's it." She looked up at Professor Bagman.

"And when you were seen running from his classroom recently?" 

"He thought I had lied about something, and he didn't do anything then either." 

"Miss Meyers, what you accused Professor Lupin of is a serious matter. You could have effectively ruined his entire career, and had serious effects on his life." She nodded tearfully in response to the Headmaster's words. "You may return to your dormitory now. I will send for you later with your Head of House so that we many discuss this further." 

"Yes, sir. I—I'm sorry, sir, Professor Lupin." Laura Meyers glanced quickly at Teddy and Professor Bagman, got to her feet, and all but ran from the room. 

"Professor Lupin, I apologize for the confusion and for having to bring you here in the first place," Professor Bagman said as the door closed. 

"You only did what you thought was best," Teddy replied. "I'm sorry that you thought I was the sort of person to take advantage of a student." 

"I never thought that," he replied quickly.

"When I walked in here, it seemed to me that you did. The accusation was ridiculous form the start, sir. I'm gay."

Professor Bagman's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and his voice went up an octave. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because I didn't want to be innocent just because I'm gay, I wanted to be innocent because I was truly innocent."

"I'm sorry, Teddy, this won't happen again." Bagman smiled warmly at Teddy. 

Teddy looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. He was not guilty of _this_ offence but he was indeed guilty of worse things, and all of them concerned James. He felt like an arse taking the apology, but he had certainly put up with enough shit from students that he felt this was better than nothing. 

"Sir, I think I would like to offer my resignation from my position, effective at the end of the term."

"What? Because of this?" 

"No, not really, only partly," Teddy admitted. "This — teaching here — isn't exactly what I thought it would be like. I tried to help Miss Meyers when she came to me with a problem, and you saw how that turned out. I've tried very hard to be a good professor and to enjoy my work, and to tell the truth, I really haven't enjoyed it that much. I love Hogwarts, and it will always be like a second home to me, but I'm not quite sure I'm ready for the rigours of teaching here. It was much more involved than I ever considered. I'm sorry to have wasted your time this year." 

"Teddy, you have not been a waste of time," Bagman replied. "You are a very good professor. If I recall, you did come to me last summer and you were concerned about your young age. Things will get easier with time."

"Perhaps they will, but I've realised that right now, this just isn't what I want. I'm not opposed to working hard, but working hard doing this doesn't make me happy." 

"What will make you happy?" 

"I'm not sure. I think I know one thing that will, and hopefully it's not too late for that." Teddy stood from his chair. 

"Is that it? There is nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" 

"No sir, but thank you for the opportunity. I would have missed out on everything had you not given it to me. Perhaps in the future, but right now this isn't where I need to be." He shook the Headmaster's hand and left his office.

Teddy's mind quickly calculated everything he must do. Harry and his grandmother might be disappointed in him leaving his job. His grandmother would certainly worry how he would get by, but they'd understand. Teddy had always presumed that being a professor was living up to his father's legacy and how Harry saw him as a Lupin. He thought back to his conversation with Harry a few months earlier and realised he'd been wrong; Harry had always accepted him no matter what. He would write to them both in the morning and tell them of his decision. The first person he would tell would be someone else though. 

_James._ The name that was always first in his mind, and damn it, in his heart as well. 

Teddy got to the Great Hall and walked swiftly to the Gryffindor Table. James had hardly touched his food when Teddy crouched down by him and whispered, "Come with me now. Please." 

James must have sensed the urgency in Teddy voice; he didn't pause, simply rose from his seat and followed Teddy out of the Great Hall. They were silent all the way to the first empty classroom Teddy could find. He locked the door and put up a silencing charm. 

Teddy didn't know where to start. He wanted to tell James that he was too strong a temptation for him — that he had looked too long, too hard, and had denied himself for too long. He didn't want to make it sound like it was James's fault though. 

If Teddy had valued his job, he wouldn't have walked away. As it turned out, being a professor was not the thing at Teddy valued most at Hogwarts. He had just fucked up how to do things properly, which was his own fault. 

He figured he'd get straight to the point. "I've resigned from my position." 

"What?" James's jaw dropped open.

"Being a professor isn't that wonderful, at least not for me."

"What made you decide that?"

"A lot of things. But a student accused me of having an inappropriate relationship, and that made me realize that I was done," Teddy said, his voice light. 

"I didn't tell anyone, Teddy. I swear!" 

"No one said it was you. It was someone else." 

"Who?"

"Laura Meyers." 

"What? But you're gay!" James voice cracked in outrage. 

"Yes, they know that now. But they didn't know it wasn't true until she confessed that she had made up the whole thing. It was actually rather lucky that they didn't find out about you."

"I'm an adult and can shag who I damn well please," James replied.

"You can, but I can't. I shouldn't have done all those things with you, James. I should have told you 'no' and told myself 'no'. You are my _student_ and there are rules and conduct associated with it that I completely disregarded." 

"Rubbish." 

"I was foolish—in more ways than I even thought. I'm sorry, James." 

"Sorry, for getting sacked?" James laughed. "It's not me you're going to have to explain yourself to." 

"Yes, it is, though I didn't get sacked. I resigned, thank you." Teddy stepped closer to James. "But that's not the point."

"Oh?"

"I bollocksed it all up. I should have never done that to you," Teddy said softly. 

"I never said 'no', and even if I know better now, I'm still not complaining," James replied. 

"I wish you didn't. Didn't know better, that is. I was wrong about a lot of things and most of them were about you." Teddy wanted to touch James, but didn't know if he was allowed to yet. 

"Go on." James crossed his arms, and smiled his cocky little grin. Teddy couldn't help but laugh. 

"Just because I was an arse doesn't mean you get to be one too," Teddy said, backing James into a desk

James's grin widened. "You were an arse, that's a very good start. Go on." 

"I was an arse—"

"You said that already." 

"Damn it, James. You are an infuriating person to love, you know?" Teddy moved closer.

"It's more than you deserve," James said, standing his ground. 

"Of course." Teddy slid his hand along James's chest. "I wanted you to know first. Thought you deserved as much."  
"That you're going to say sod it all just for me? You didn't have to leave your career to impress me." James leaned towards Teddy, smiling his smile that Teddy would be sure to tell him he found incredibly handsome once it stopped being infuriating. 

"Impress you? All that Quidditch notoriety has gone straight to your head." 

"Seriously, Teddy, you didn't have to resign," James said, resting his hand on Teddy's against his own chest. 

Teddy reached up and brushed his thumb across James's lips. "Yes, I did." 

James nodded. "So. You going to fuck me here, Professor? One last go in an unused classroom." 

"No. I should, but no. Not this time, and not here." Teddy straightened up. "I'll need some help packing, though. You never know with this school. Rumours. It'll probably be around the school by supper that I've debauched all of my innocent students." 

"You can debauch me all you want, you've spoilt me for any one else's use already." James stood straight as well, leaning close to Teddy once again. 

Teddy's heart skipped about three beats and his cock was rigid in his pants. "I've got plenty more for you," he said, grabbed James's hand and pulled him from the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James shivered violently as he got into bed. "B-b-b-loody cold," he stuttered and tucked himself next to Teddy. Teddy put his other arm over him, bringing him close.

"What'd you expect?" 

"This. I just forget how cold it is here." James shivered one more time for effect. "Can’t wait to get back where it's not so damn cold." 

It had only been six months since they left England, and James had taken quickly to the warmer climate. He whinged about the colder weather every time they came back for a visit, yet the cold did not keep James from sleeping completely starkers. It seemed nothing could deter him from that, not that Teddy minded since he never wore anything to bed either. 

"Did you see the look on mum's face when she found out we were going to take Al to a bull fight when he comes to visit?" James pressed his cold nose to Teddy's warm neck. 

Teddy rubbed his hand on James's back. "They can get gory." 

"Yeah. Maybe the bull will win and make it an even better show." 

"Maybe." 

"Good thing she didn't hear me when I told Al you'd find him a lovely senorita to shag." James stretched out his body as he began to warm.

Teddy's brows shot up. "Why do I have to find him a girl?" 

"Cause your Spanish is far superior to mine." 

"True. If it doesn't involve ordering food, you're lost."

"I don't have as much time to sit around and soak up the sun and learn the language. I have practice and matches, not to mention someone I have to keep in a comfortable lifestyle."

"A kept man, he must be very lucky." 

"Of course he is. He quit his job, left his life and everything, just for me. And my dad didn't even hex his balls off. He's damned lucky, really. Has his balls _and_ me." 

James's voice even sounded smug, the bastard, Teddy thought and smiled. 

"He loves you, you daft bastard—and it's a good thing, too, because Merlin knows you aren't exactly easy to live with. And seeing as we just established the extent of your foreign language skills, you need him as well. I could get along just fine if need be, as I seem to have untapped skills in the art of pimping. I'm sure it pays quite well."

"Hmmm," James said, rolling onto his back. "You don't really want to test that theory, do you?" He reached down to stroke himself, and Teddy grinned in appreciation. "See? My language skills are just fine. Besides, we're in England right now, and your dashing boyfriend speaks English just like you." 

"But I don’t _need_ to say a single word to get what I want from him." Teddy trailed his hand over James's hip to the outside of his thigh, slowly moving to his inner thigh, and James spread his legs further apart. Teddy leaned on his elbow, looking down at him. 

"Silencing charm?" James asked as Teddy moved between his legs, kissing down his chest. Teddy nodded. 

"Another reason it'll be nice to be alone with you again. Won't have to worry about it every time you're in the mood." 

"Are you blaming me for making you have sex in your parents' house?" 

"Yes." James arched his hips, pushing his hard prick against Teddy's stomach. 

"Sorry _I'm_ so needy," Teddy replied sarcastically. 

"Don't be sorry. I'll accept you this way, but only because it's Christmas and all. Would be wrong not to take you the way you are." James rubbed his hands along Teddy's back, up into his cardinal red hair.

"You're so generous to me. How did I ever get so lucky?" Teddy murmured into the lowest part of James's belly.

"Lots of persistence on my part," James said sanctimoniously. 

"I know," Teddy replied in complete seriousness. He had taken a fall from what he thought his life was going to be, but now he truly knew; his eyes had opened, and the future looked promising. Fortunately, he got James in the deal as well.


End file.
